


Игры новобрачных

by TTGS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sexual Humor, Shotgunning, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vacation, Перевод на русский | Translated into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTGS/pseuds/TTGS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[перевод фика <em><strong>The Newlywed Game</strong></em> by <strong>Captain_Loki</strong>]</p>
<p>Стая отправляется отдыхать на Карибы, а Стайлз (по-прежнему) без пары (долой неуместный оптимизм); к счастью для него, Дерек тоже не обременен отношениями, да и Стайлзу отказывать так и не научился. </p>
<p>Романтический отпуск для двоих, что может быть лучше: солнце, песок, сарказм в избытке...да еще участие в местной версии “Игр для новобрачных”. Вот только ясно же – грядет катастрофа. Может даже смертоубийство. </p>
<p>Даже скорее всего смертоубийство. </p>
<p>Сюжетный поворот: какой сюжетный поворот?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игры новобрачных

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Newlywed Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946982) by [Captain_Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/pseuds/Captain_Loki). 



– Ну что, уважаемые гости, добро пожаловать на “Карибские игры новобрачных” по версии курорта Majestic! С удовольствием представляю наших первых конкурсантов из Англии…Челси, тридцать один год, и ее супруг Кевин, двадцать пять лет, – ведущий манерно откашлялся и низким голосом добавил: – _ууу львица_. Под одобрительный свист и улюлюканье зрителей пара вышла на сцену и заняла места, дальше всего находящиеся от выхода, где столпились конкурсанты. 

– На очереди у нас Мисси и Алексис, сорока пяти и сорока шести лет! – вычурным жестом он указал на пару и подождал, пока утихнут аплодисменты. 

– Отлично, горячо поприветствуем Гленна и Дороти, восьмидесяти двух и семидесяти восьми лет из Пенсильвании! – толпа буквально взорвалась аплодисментами, встречая держащихся за руки супругов. Стоило признать, что конкуренция в вопросе знания друг друга предстояла жесткая. 

– И наконец, двадцатидвухлетний Стайлз...Стайлз? Стайлз...ну да, так указано на карточке, и двадцатисемилетний Дерек из Калифорнии! 

Дерека аж передернуло от одного вида театрально приближающегося к ним ведущего. Он подошел к конкурсантам и лукаво усмехнулся. Стайлз неуклюже улыбался стае, собравшейся в первом ряду. Они сами пока не совсем верили в происходящее. 

– А теперь, давайте же узнаем, кто из них получит корону победителей и звание повелителей любви и романтики! 

_О, боже!.._

––*––*––

Стая давно копила деньги на поездку – с тех самых пор, когда кому-то из них вдруг пришла в голову эта идея, а вот кому именно – уже не узнать (хотя, каждый из них и рад в конечном счете выдать ее за свою). Еще на первом курсе колледжа Стайлз завел себе счет "Развлекуха после выпуска", и откладывал туда всякую мелочь и чаевые за работу в паре второсортных кафешек. (И если бы не характер, Стайлз стал бы вполне приличным официантом) 

Стоит упомянуть, что "официальный статус" затея получила только на втором курсе с легкой руки Оверлорда стаи Лидии. Этот неоспоримый титул она себе заработала, провернув в старших классах смертоносную для Питера Хейла операцию. 

Поездку они забронировали за целый год, и это многое говорит о сплоченности стаи, особенно если учесть постоянные схождения, расставания, а затем схождения по новой...а началось все с появления в городке Дерека Хейла, принесшего с собой запах пресловутого керосина. 

Возьмем в пример Скотта и Эллисон: они встречались, потом перестали, а потом снова встречались, но затем у Эллисон выгорело с Айзеком, а после наступило лето, и стало понятно, что в дело пошла шведская семья, хоть это и случилось _до_ того, как Айзек встречался с Корой ( _после_ ее короткого романа со Стайлзом, который, в свою очередь, случился до его непродолжительных отношений с Лидией, но все это уж точно произошло до появления в городе Джексона – аккурат за неделю до начала учебы в колледже), в конце концов, Скотт и Эллисон перекатили обратно в Скэллисон. 

Стайлзу не хотелось бы этого признавать, но двухгодичная поездка в Великобританию очевидно как-то сгладила суровые углы того, что Стайлз назвал бы характером Джексона. Короче, Джексон слегка снизил градус привычной чмошности. К тому же, он успокаивал себя тем, что Лидия не из тех, кто с радостью переобувается в поношенные ботинки при виде...да хрен знает как обозвать любовь между баньши и недооборотнем. Лидия скорее из тех, кто каждые полгода скупает целую коллекцию обуви всего только ради эмоциональной стабильности (А еще, он своими глазами видел в деле ее пятидюймовые шпильки). 

Стайлз оптимистично полагал, и это несмотря на все свои неудавшиеся отношения, что ко времени поездки пара у него точно будет. Засада же подстерегла его за неделю до крайнего срока, когда его бесцеремонно бросили. Но и тогда он счел, что его положение уж получше Дерекова. Тот, по всей видимости, вообще зарекся с кем-либо встречаться и хоть как-то развлекаться после "Дела о Темном Друиде 2012". 

– Ты всегда можешь со Стайлзом поехать, – прокомментировал Джексон, раскладывая буклеты с датами на кофейном столике перед Дереком и Корой. 

– Обойдусь, – ответил Дерек, обходя возмущающегося Стайлза. – Но так и быть, если через год ты все еще будешь один...чего не сделаешь ради дела, – Дерек грубовато похлопал его по щеке. 

– Ну да, а если ты будешь один через тридцать лет...чего не сделаешь ради дела. Стайлз почти пожалел о сказанном, как только Дерекова ухмылка сменилась явственной горечью. 

Что-то в его жизни было глубоко не так, если после всего этого он, в час икс, направился именно к Дереку. 

– Дерек! – поприветствовал Стайлз, широко улыбаясь. Под взглядом Дерека завяли бы любые цветы. 

– Чего тебе? – спросил он, сжимая дверь лофта, будто готов был хлопнуть ею перед лицом Стайлза, если бы повод его вторжения оказался недостаточно веским для беспокойства. 

– И я тоже всегда рад тебя видеть, – проворчал Стайлз, наклоняясь и проходя под рукой Дерека. Можно было подумать, что Дерек приложит его к дверной раме, но он только шире отворил дверь и отошел в сторону. 

– Ну да, заходи, Стайлз, – буркнул он монотонно, на что Стайлз, проходя мимо, похлопал его по груди. 

– Сегодня твой день, Дерек, я пришел поймать тебя на слове! – заявил Стайлз. Дерек заподозрил неладное и нахмурился, глядя как Стайлз плюхнулся на диван и положил ноги в грязных кедах на видавший виды кофейный столик, пятками прямо на раскрытый журнал. 

– Это когда я предложил скинуться на полет в один конец на Титан? – спросил Дерек и язвительно улыбнулся. 

– Остроумно, – ответил Стайлз. 

– Мне все так говорят, – согласился он. 

– Нет, придурок, – рассердился Стайлз и назло Дереку скинул журнал со столика. – Это когда ты согласился сопроводить твоего покорного слугу в предоплаченной поездке на... 

– Нет. 

–Дереек! – заныл Стайлз, ударяясь затылком о диванные подушки. 

– Стайлз, я это в шутку предлагал, – возразил Дерек и скрестил на груди руки. 

– Это ты меня в этом убедить хотел, – указательным пальцем Стайлз изображал обвинительную речь. 

Дерек скептически на него уставился. 

– Ну же, Дерек! – Стайлз даже голос повысил в отчаянии. – Как я один поеду на курорт для двоих? Ну в самом деле! Круто, конечно, я с самим собой на массаже для двоих, звучит офигенски. 

– А ты и я на массаже для двоих лучше звучит? – медленно, не веря своим ушам, переспросил Дерек. 

– Да! – в порыве чувств выкрикнул Стайлз. 

– Я думал ты едешь с...как ее? Кристал? – спросил Дерек. 

– Крисси, придурок, и ты об этом знаешь, но...Стайлз сконфуженно заерзал на диване и отвернулся. – Она меня час назад бросила. 

– Погано, – ответил Дерек. – Извини, – добавил он неуверенно, сжимая руки в кулаках, как будто не знал точно, требуется от него еще какое-то утешение или нет. 

– Смотри вывих не заработай, – сказал Стайлз, закатывая глаза. 

– Да пошел ты на хрен, – огрызнулся Дерек и уселся рядом на диван. 

– Сам иди, – парировал Стайлз. 

– Я сегодня и сам справился, – ответил ему Дерек. 

– Ха, и я тоже, – расплылся в улыбке Стайлз. 

– Ну и как? 

– Вообще-то очень даже, – кивнул Стайлз. На какое-то время они замолчали. Стайлз наблюдал за пылинками в свете лучей от чердачного окна. 

– У тебя разве нет друзей для такого дела? – спросил Дерек. 

– А меня ты другом не считаешь? Это ранит, – ответил Стайлз. И вышло бы искренне, если бы не было так драматично. 

– Я такого не говорил, – возразил Дерек. – Я думал, это _ты_ меня другом не считаешь. Так или иначе сталкиваясь друг с другом – чаще в буквальном смысле, чем в переносном – они добились за эти годы определенного мастерства. В искусстве спора. Спора бессмысленного и бесконечного, спора бесцельного и неконтролируемого. Они могли спорить часами, пока кто-нибудь в отчаянии не перекрикивал их "ДА ВЫ ОБ ОДНОМ И ТОМ ЖЕ СПОРИТЕ"

Стайлз задумался над фразой Дерека, рассердился и принялся яростно сопеть. Дерек много раз замечал за ним этот жест – признак неподдельного раздражения. Он просто ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

– Да я не...начал Стайлз по новой, выдавая совсем иные, искренние намерения. 

– Знаю, я просто...поддержал Дерек, неопределенно махнув рукой. 

– Ага, я тоже, – ответил Стайлз. – Просто стаей было бы лучше, понимаешь? – пояснил Стайлз и вздохнул. Дерек надолго замолчал, а Стайлз погрузился в сожаления о Крисси и нераспечатанной пачке презервативов, припрятанной им в боковом кармане чемодана. 

Дерек вздохнул. – Ладно, – произнес он, не глядя на Стайлза. 

– Поедешь? – спросил Стайлз не без самодовольной ухмылки. 

– Да, Стайлз, поеду. 

– Еще как поедешь! – Стайлз победоносно поднял кулаки вверх, затем правой рукой похлопал Дерека по щеке. 

– Фу, Стайлз, я знаю, что ты этой рукой делал! – Дерек раздраженно откинул руку. 

– Не дрейфь, малыш, я левую гонял. 

––*––*––

Полет на Карибы ничем особенно не запомнился. Стайлз наглотался снотворного и мирно уснул между Корой и Дереком, которым досталась вариация игры в перетягивание каната: раздраженные Хейлы весь полет пинали его с одного плеча на другое. 

Курорт же занимал отдельный остров; бесконечный песок во все стороны, омываемый океаном и такими же бесконечными рядами граничащих с пляжем гостиничных апартаментов. Хоть это и стоило им недешево, стая сняла для себя практически изолированный домик, выкрашенный в ярко-желтый и расположенный в дальней части острова – лишь одна из его стен примыкала к гостиничному комплексу, но свежий воздух и брызги океана по другую сторону компенсировали любые возможные неудобства. 

Большая веранда объединяла все комнаты и спускалась до самой воды, откуда был виден океан – с одной стороны, и практически весь курортный комплекс – с другой, но сам домик оставался уединенным. Стайлз с сожалением подумал обо всех упущенных им возможностях, в полной мере доставшихся остальным членам стаи, если судить по выражениям их лиц. 

Веранда оканчивалась двухъярусной платформой и бассейном, куда можно было пройти из любой комнаты. Подумать только, частный бассейн на случай, если остальные четыре курортных бассейна их чем-то не устроят (о чем и подумать смешно, потому что в одном из них, вообще-то, был настоящий бар посреди настоящего бассейна). 

Комнаты были в точности как на журнальных разворотах: огромная кровать с балдахином ровно посреди несущей стены: роскошнее покрывал Стайлз в своей жизни не видел и, тем более, не имел удовольствия трогать. 

– Дерек, у них тут драпировка, – благоговейно прошептал Стайлз. – Кровать с драпировкой. 

– Тебя нетрудно впечатлить, – Дерек закатил глаза и сунул пару купюр носильщику, сопроводившему их в комнату. 

– Настоящий египетский хлопок, – прокомментировал Стайлз, с энтузиазмом рассматривая кровать. – Из Египта! Стайлз оглянулся, убедился, что персонал курорта больше не торчит у двери, вильнул задом и прыгнул на кровать как какой-нибудь гиперактивный котенок. 

– Господи боже, – где-то сзади послышался раздраженный голос, приглушаемый шорохом подушек, в которые он с головой нырнул. Он глубоко вздохнул, – чуешь, Дерек? Пахнет тканью высокой плотности. 

– Ты невозможен, – ответил Дерек, но Стайлз только приподнял голову и улыбнулся. Он встал с кровати и направился в ванную. Она оказалась огромной: две раковины, большая прозрачная душевая кабина с широкой каменной скамьей и джакузи на двоих в противоположном углу. Стайлз скинул шлепки, залез в нее и уставился в окно над головой: на чистое голубое небо и колышущиеся на ветру верхушки пальм. 

В воздухе пахло солью, фруктами и свежестью, веяло пресыщением, все переполнялось динамикой и яркими красками: начиная от искрящейся на солнце темно-бирюзовой воды и заканчивая краснотой песчаного пляжа, от ярко-красных портьер пляжных беседок и до зеленой листвы островных насаждений. 

– Старик, как здорово здесь было бы с кем-то другим, – восхищенно вздохнул Стайлз, глядя через застекленные створчатые двери на океан. Дерек раздраженно фыркнул, и Стайлз почувствовал, как краска медленно заливает щеки и поспешил добавить: – нет, в смысле...не то чтобы ты...ну, ты понимаешь, я про того, с кем бы у нас могло до секса дойти, понимаешь? – объяснил он, криво усмехнувшись. 

– Ну, после такого сногсшибательного выражения чувств я точно отзываю любые предложения компенсации сексуального характера, – манерно прокомментировал Дерек. 

– Постой, то есть такой вариант рассматривался? 

– Нет, теперь точно нет, – усмехнулся Дерек и все с той же издевкой поставил чемодан на стул перед кроватью. 

– Умеешь ты кайф обломать. 

––*––*––

Почти сразу же стая облюбовала бассейн. Стайлз решил, что добился больших высот в области личностного роста, когда раздельный купальник Лидии отвлек его всего на каких-то пару мгновений. Если честно, он попался еще раз – когда Кора, выходя из воды, поправляла задравшуюся нижнюю часть купальника. 

– Стайлз, это моя сестренка все-таки, – прокомментировал Дерек раздраженно. Стайлз слегка покраснел и вызывающе на него уставился. 

– Ее я боюсь гораздо больше тебя, чтоб ты знал, – известил его Стайлз. – Кроме того, попка у нее и правда ничего. Кора едва заметно усмехнулась, а вот в сторону раздраженного Дерека посмотрела куда пристальнее. Стайлз перевел на него взгляд: – Впечатляет, – сказал он, не отрывая взгляда. 

– Что? – с подозрением в голосе спросил Дерек. 

– Ты умудряешься сердиться даже верхом на аквапалке. Кончики ушей Дерека покраснели, поэтому Стайлз остался весьма доволен эффектом сказанного. Дерек плеснул ему в лицо водой все той же аквапалкой, одной стороной прижимая ее к губам, а другой в направляя на Стайлза. Стайлз бы дюжину шуток придумал на это, но слишком увлекся трением глаз, раздраженных попавшей в них хлорированной водой. 

– Придурок. Дерек, как ни в чем не бывало, широко улыбнулся. 

– Так, малышня! – позвала Лидия, на что Стайлз даже подпрыгнул, и она закатила глаза. – Джексон и я хотим осмотреться, – сказала она, многозначительно кивая в сторону Стайлза. – Бога ради, не утопите друг друга. 

– Не могу ничего обещать, – крикнул ей в спину Дерек. Как только силуэты их скрылись за углом платформы, Дерек обернулся к Стайлзу и явно собирался что-то сказать, но Стайлз в это время нырнул под воду, подплыл к нему и со всей дури шлепнул по левой ягодице; Дерек тут же отвесил ему ответный удар ногой. 

––*––*–– 

– Да ладно, серьезно что-ли? – недоуменно спросил Стайлз, глядя как Дерек скидывает полотенце на стоящую рядом скамью. 

– А тебе какое дело? – раздраженно спросил Дерек. 

– Да мы и суток в отпуске не пробыли, а ты поперся в спортзал! – возмутился Стайлз, жестикулируя изо всех сил. Девушки на беговых дорожках даже обернулись. 

– Я тебя с собой не тащил, – отметил Дерек. 

– Это курорт для двоих, здесь положено заниматься парными делами, – пояснил Стайлз. 

– Хватай гантелю, детка, – ответил Дерек и похлопал Стайлза по плечу. 

Стайлз удивленно на него уставился: – Ты как будто меня первый раз видишь. Дерек только усмехнулся. 

– Ну же, малыш, – продолжил Стайлз, – позволь себе расслабиться. Он принялся махать перед Дереком открытой пачкой конфет, купленных в автомате. Дерек от нее отмахнулся, и чистый пол покрылся россыпью сладостей. 

– Ай, вот ты идиот, нафига ты так, – возмутился Стайлз. – Дитя переросток. 

– Раздражаешь, – ответил Дерек и добавил штанге еще веса. Стайлз беспомощно поднял руки и направился к выходу. – И ты даже не попытаешься меня обыграть? – ухмыляясь, спросил Дерек. Стайлз в очередной раз на него уставился. 

– Дерек, я видел, как ты тягаешь автобус, в буквальном смысле, иди в жопу с такими шутками, – раздраженно выпалил Стайлз. 

– До скорого! – бросил ему вслед Дерек и рассмеялся. 

––*––*–– 

Они встретились позже, на пляже: Стайлз увлеченно играл во фрисби со Скоттом. 

– Если я ее в тебя кину, ты словишь ее ртом? – поинтересовался у Дерека Стайлз. 

– Ну, не знаю, – он пожал плечами в ответ, – а если ты нагнешься, я могу ее засунуть тебе в задницу? – ответил Дерек, засунув руки в карманы пляжных шорт. 

– Кажется, для такой растяжки я захватил слишком мало смазки, – ответил Стайлз, рассматривая фрисби. Дерек закатил глаза и расстелил рядом с Айзеком и Корой полотенце, которое нес до этого на плече. 

– Боже! – вздохнула Кора, – Да вам не курорт на двоих, а семейная терапия нужна. 

– Лично я считаю, что Дереку просто нужен секс, – прошептал Стайлз, кидая фрисби Скотту, который тут же ее поймал. 

– А что? Это предложение? – спросил Дерек, ложась на полотенце и подкладывая под голову руки. 

– Ты со мной не справишься, – сообщил ему Стайлз, совсем непривлекательно изгаляясь. Дерек посмотрел на него поверх очков-авиаторов. 

– Это верно, я забыл дома резиновый кляп. 

Стайлз замялся, и фрисби угодила ему прямиком в голову. 

– У тебя резиновый кляп есть? – рассмеялся он. Дерек не ответил, но едва заметно ухмыльнулся. 

– Да боже ж мой, – застонала Кора, цепляясь за Айзека, – умоляю увези меня отсюда и подальше. 

Они решили попробовать курортный курс игры в гольф, а Скотт со Стайлзом попросили всех подождать пока они переоденутся. Эллисон с Лидией предпочли насладиться заходящими лучами солнца и еще немного позагорать. 

– Ты идешь? – поинтересовался Стайлз, заметив, что Дерек с места не сдвинулся. 

– Неа. 

– Ладненько, – рассмеялся Стайлз, – хорошо вам повеселиться, девочки, – демонстративно добавил он. 

– Стайлз, – позвал Дерек, приподнимаясь на локте и оглядываясь назад, – а где твоя электронная книга? – спросил он. 

Стайлз заподозрил неладное, но ответил: – На прикроватном столике, – сказал он, – но фиг ты подберешь пароль, – язвительно заметил Стайлз, и усмехнулся, проходя вперед. 

Дерек подскочил и беззаботно прошел мимо со словами: – Пароль "СкоттМакЗад2411" 

Плечи Стайлза опустились, и даже выражение лица поникло, когда он плелся вслед за Дереком. 

– И получше намажься кремом от загара: у тебя нос сгорел, – окончательно добил его Дерек и исчез за дверью комнаты. 

––*––*–– 

Позднее тем же вечером, насладившись огненно-золотым закатом, стая вновь собралась на пляже у своего домика, чтобы немного прогуляться по острову и дойти до бара на восточном его берегу; легкие отзвуки царившего там веселья долетали и до них. Вкусно пахло едой и настоящим костром, волны мягко ударялись о берег, а небо отсвечивало и искрилось. 

Заказанной ими еды хватило бы на небольшую армию, а напитки текли рекой, потому что когда все включено – "это вызов, а не предложение", как заявил Скотт, поглаживая свой и Стайлзов животы и широко улыбаясь. Стайлз дал ему пять и набрал дополнительную порцию куриных крылышек. Стая голодных волков и пары человек, не обременяющих себя вопросами стеснения, способны в считанные минуты смести со стола все; даже Лидию было не смутить стекающим по руке соусом или необходимостью есть руками, но это еще с тех пор, когда она на первом курсе выиграла конкурс по поеданию ребрышек: смельчак из студенческого братства имел наглость отпустить женоненавистническую шуточку в адрес участниц. 

На противоположной стороне бара находилась танцплощадка, навес которой украшали ценные породы дерева. – Идем, Джексон, – потребовала Лидия, – хочу танцевать. 

– Развлекайся, – вызывающе рассмеялся Джексон. Лидия намеревалась было что-то ответить, но передумала и расплылась в улыбке: – Так и сделаю. Она легким движение перекинула волосы через плечо и протянула руку Стайлзу: – Поднимай свой милый зад, Стайлз, – сказала она, подмигнула и искренне улыбнулась, когда Стайлз с радостью позволил себя увести. Джексону осталось лишь недоуменно хмуриться. 

– Бывает, – послышался утешающий голос Дерека. 

Не долго Стайлз и Лидия буквально липли друг к другу, прежде чем Стайлза бесцеремонно от нее отшвырнули. Но пока она в него вжималась, она также умудрялась нашептывать ему на ухо реакции Джексона, а он осложнял ситуацию преувеличенно страстными движениями в такт ее попыткам отсмеяться у него на груди. 

В конечном счете, одним резким, но поразительно точным движением, от которого у Стайлза поплыло в глазах, Скотт швырнул Стайлза в сторону Дерека. Дерек поймал его одной рукой за запястье, а второй – за талию, и не удержался от скептического взгляда, когда Стайлз выпалил: – Давай в прогиб! – и повис мертвым грузом в руках Дерека, вынужденного его ловить. 

– О, боже! – недовольно произнес Дерек, напрягая мышцы, – Стайлз! 

Но тот залился искренним смехом, рассматривая танцплощадку вверх тормашками, лишь одной ногой оставаясь на полу. Дерек одним движением выпрямил его, но Стайлз снова рассмеялся, положил Дереку руки на плечи и принялся танцевать. Дерек вроде бы и возмутился, но все же поддался моменту, мягко и не вполне уверенно двигая бедрами. 

– Двигайся как будто тебе нравится! – велел Стайлз и переложил руки Дереку на бедра. Дерек отшвырнул руки в стороны. 

– А мне не нравится. 

Вышло это как-то нерешительно и неубедительно, и Стайлз только улыбнулся в ответ. Затем песня сменилась на другую, и Стайлз недоуменно уставился на группу, потому что быстрый ритм и бойкие ударные сменились чем-то нежным и романтическим, пары придвигались ближе друг к другу, обмениваясь многозначительными взглядами о том, какая жаркая их ждет ночь. Стайлз замешкался, и они уставились друг на друга: Стайлз понимал неуверенность Дерека, хочет ли Стайлз уйти или продолжить танец, но и Дерек знал, что Стайлз ждет его реакции, поэтому они так и стояли, пялясь друг на друга, пока Дерек не сделал шаг вперед, а Стайлз не последовал за ним. Они поначалу слегка запутались в положениях рук, но Стайлз все-таки положил Дереку руки на плечи, а Дерек обнял Стайлза за талию. 

– А медленные танцы ты танцуешь лучше, – уведомил его Стайлз. 

– Жаль, не могу то же про тебя сказать, – ответил Дерек, слегка отведя в сторону голову, чтобы на него взглянуть. 

Стайлз в шутку надул губы: – Да ты просто понять не можешь, как меня еще на части не разорвали, – ответил он. Дерек тихо рассмеялся: 

– Скорее, не могу понять, как такого крупного хорька в брюки хаки засунули. 

– Я не хорек! – возмущенно прошипел Стайлз. Дерек только громче рассмеялся и крепче прижал Стайлза к себе. Стайлз безуспешно попытался увернуться, тяжело вздохнул и прекратил даже стараться. – Ты же понимаешь, в смысле, я тут подумал, тебе стоит об этом сказать, что в качестве оскорбления ты меня обнимаешь, да? Ну, ты осознаешь, что вот прямо сейчас обнимаешь меня? – спросил Стайлз. Дерек ослабил хватку, и Стайлз немного отстранился и посмотрел на Дерека. 

– А тебе понравилось, – поддразнил Дерек. 

– Да, но только потому что я очень любвеобильный, – объяснил Стайлз, вновь качаясь в такт музыке, – к тебе вообще отношения не имеет. Дерек промолчал. 

––*––*–– 

В домик они вернулись уже ближе к полуночи и направились прямиком на веранду играть в настольные игры, которые Эллисон предусмотрительно взяла с собой (Тем не менее, она намеренно не захватила "Castle Risk"..."ни за что. После...Даже говорить об этом не буду"). 

Остановились они на "Scattegories", которая, впрочем, оказалась не лучше. 

– ЧЕРТ ТЕБЯ ДЕРИ, ХЕЙЛ! – заорал Стайлз, опрокидывая свою доску. – ТЫ ЖУЛЬНИЧАЕШЬ! 

– И за каким же хреном я жульничаю, Стайлз? – возмутился Дерек и откинул карандаш. – Кроме того, даже если бы я жульничал, зачем бы я писал ОДИНАКОВЫЙ ответ? 

– Чтобы обойти меня любой ценой! – исступленно орал Стайлз. 

– Ага, Стайлз, я попался. Все это хитроумная уловка, чтобы разгромить тебя в "Scattegories". 

– Признание вины – только первый шаг, – произнес Стайлз, понимающе кивая в его сторону. 

– Бог ты мой! – возмутился Дерек, вскидывая руки. 

– Ладно, может в другую игру? – поинтересовалась Эллисон и хлопнула в ладоши, завидев, что Лидия собирает карандаши и карточки. Стайлз откинулся на стуле и скрестил руки на груди, Дерек буравил его взглядом. 

Затем они сыграли в "Sorry!", но если стая и решила объединить Стайлза с Дереком в одну команду в самых благих целях, то ничего из этого все равно не вышло. 

– ДА ВЫ В ОДНОЙ КОМАНДЕ! – заорал Скотт сорок минут спустя. – ХВАТИТ СПОРИТЬ! – завопил он. Эллисон и Айзек удивленно на него уставились. Дерек оторопело откинулся на спинку стула, а Стайлз скорчил ему рожу за спиной у Скотта. 

– СТАЙЛЗ! Скотт стукнул его по голове и Стайлз немного приостыл. – Я пошел спать! вздохнул Скотт, надел шлепки и поплелся к себе, Эллисон направилась за ним. Остальные тоже разошлись, оставив Стайлза и Дерека убирать игру. 

– Смотри, что ты наделал, – поучал его Дерек, подбирая детали игры, пока Стайлз собирал карточки. 

– Я? Чел, это все ты, – ответил Стайлз, неопределенно махая руками. 

– Да что ты? – спросил Дерек, буравя его взглядом. 

– А ты еще не понял? Ты всегда виноват, – поддразнил его Стайлз, но Дерек на это не купился, и Стайлз заподозрил неладное. Дерек резко подался вперед, сжимая челюсть, и Стайлз отпрянул назад, споткнулся о собственные ноги и хотел было пуститься наутек к бассейну, размахивая руками. 

Дерек подавил вздох возмущения, подался вперед и сжал в кулак футболку Стайлза в области груди. – Да ты...ЖОПА! – заверещал Стайлз, пинаясь из последних сил. 

– Жопа? – переспросил Дерек, усмехаясь. 

– Да, мерзотная старперская жопа. 

– Понятно, – ответил Дерек и обернулся по направлению к их комнате. 

– Ага, вонючая, к тому же, – продолжил Стайлз, следуя на ним. – С венерическими болезнями или вообще проказой. 

Стайлз продолжал рассуждать, какого рода жопа Дерек Хейл, до самого сна, когда оба уже умылись и почистили зубы. Дерек сбросил покрывала и залез в кровать босиком и в одних трусах-шортах серого цвета. Стайлз снял баскетбольные шорты, и Дерек не удержался от ухмылки, увидев его боксеры с банановым принтом, за что Стайлз швырнул в него подушкой и забрался на свою сторону кровати. 

Стайлз свесился с кровати и выключил свет, в комнате стало темно. За прозрачными дверьми видно было луну, освещающую крыльцо, из открытого окна доносился шум океанских волн. 

– Какая огромная кровать, – размышлял Стайлз. Он посмотрел на Дерека, зажмурился, протянул к нему руку и ладонью шлепнул Дерека по щеке. 

– Ай, Стайлз! – возмутился Дерек, откидывая его руку. 

– Не такая уж и большая! – рассмеялся Стайлз и погрузился с головой в подушки. 

– Спокойной ночи, Ворчун. 

– Спокойной ночи, Стайлз, – Дерек вздохнул и повернулся в другую от Стайлза сторону. 

– Эй, Дерек! – прошептал Стайлз. 

– Чего? – Дерек тяжело вздохнул. 

Стайлз громко испортил воздух, залился истеричным смехом и уткнулся головой в подушки, но все–таки получил от Дерека пинок когтистой ногой. 

––*––*–– 

– Неважно выглядишь, – тактично прокомментировала Кора, поливая блинчики немеряным количеством клубничного сиропа за завтраком следующим утром. Высшей степени раздражение читалось во взгляде Дерека. Она перевела взгляд на Стайлза: – А ты очень даже. 

– Отлично выспался! – Стайлз заулыбался, но под взглядом Дерека виновато поник. 

– А я заметил, – кивнул Дерек, – трудно такое пропустить, когда ты по диагонали спишь, – ворчливо добавил он. Скотт прыснул, соглашаясь: – Точно, я–то помню. 

– Вот, видишь, – сказал Стайлз, указывая на улыбающегося Скотта, – это называется привязанность. 

– Отлично, пусть он с тобой и возится, – согласился Дерек и подтолкнул стул Стайлза в сторону Скотта. Стайлз надулся, но потащил стул обратно, царапая ножками деревянный пол. 

– Грубиян. 

– А ты в обнимку не пытался? Помогает, – улыбаясь, сообщил ему Скотт. Эллисон усмехнулась, а Стайлз невинно улыбнулся Дереку. Но тот только посуровел, пресекая подобную слабоумную отвагу. 

– Он еще и пинается, – сказал Дерек. 

– Ага, а ты вообще храпишь, – разобиделся Стайлз и принялся ковырять яичницу. 

– А тебе-то откуда знать, перед храпом нужно для начала уснуть хотя бы! – рявкнул Дерек. 

– Да ты так уснул, что успел подушку слюнями залить, – возразил Стайлз, слишком близко наклоняясь в сторону Дерека. 

– Компенсировал бездарно потраченную тобой воду за целый час в душе, – парировал Дерек. 

– Дерек, если ты хотел, чтобы я в кровати дрочил, мог бы просто попросить, – самодовольно улыбнулся Стайлз, уставившись на него во все глаза. Они так и продолжили пялиться друг на друга, в ожидании, кто сдастся первым. 

– Ну очень гомоэротично, – высказался Джексон. Дерек шумно выдохнул через нос и откинулся на стуле. Стайлз самодовольно оскалился, положил в рот слишком большой кусок бекона и принялся слизывать жир с пальцев. 

– А так обязательно делать? – выдал Дерек, глядя на него. Стайлз усмехнулся и самым непристойным образом облизал указательный палец. Дерек рассердился, схватил его за руку и подтолкнул. Стайлз подавился собственным пальцем. 

– Мудак хренов! – возмутился Стайлз и пнул Дерека в плечо. Дерек даже не шелохнулся и продолжил беспечно попивать апельсиновый сок. 

– Как досадно, что сегодня мы делаем, что хотим, – иронично произнес Айзек. Кора усмехнулась и театрально покачала головой. Скотт кивнул, и стая направилась подальше от стола (как и от Стайлза с Дереком). 

– Удачи, – сказал Лидия. Стайлз и Дерек хором ответили: – Спасибо, – и уставились друг на друга. 

– Ага..., – вздохнула Лидия, – только я больше ко всей Ямайке обращалась, – она усмехнулась, взяла Джексона за руку и помахала на прощание Эллисон. 

Стайлз задумчиво смотрел вслед Лидии: – знаешь, иногда я скучаю по временам, когда она даже не знала, кто я. 

––*––*–– 

– Ну, что у нас на сегодня? – позднее спросил Дерек, валяясь на неубранной кровати, пока Стайлз чистил у раковины зубы. 

– Однодневная поездка, – ответил Стайлз, – в Негрил. Должно быть круто, – проговорил он с щеткой в зубах. 

– Круто, – спародировал Дерек, уставившись в потолок. Стайлз схватил его на ногу, но Дерек невозмутимо и без особого энтузиазма его оттолкнул. 

– Да перестань ты хоть ненадолго, – вздохнул Стайлз, Дерек привстал и даже слегка устыдился. – Чувак, мы на Карибах, ну, то есть я понимаю, что мы не...но ты бы хоть притворился, что не тюремный срок отбываешь, – проговорил Стайлз. 

– Я не..., – опешил Дерек, – Стайлз, я сюда не просился. 

– Нет, но я тебя пригласил, – рассердился Стайлз. 

– Не делай вид, что я был в твоем списке первым, – урезонил его Дерек. 

– Нет, конечно же нет, – Стайлз сокрушенно замахал руками, – потратив почти косарь я бы кого угодно пригласил. Ага, я вот думал Хильду взять, ну, ты знаешь, 90-летнюю библиотекаршу, что сверхурочно работает? Но у нее были явно другие планы: ей тазобедренный сустав заменяли. Сам понимаешь, да какая разница, – вздохнул Стайлз, гневно разбрызгивая зубную пасту. 

Дерек рассмеялся, вогнав Стайлза в краску. – Чего!? – смущенно переспросил Стайлз. 

– Ты себе футболку обслюнявил, – прыснул Дерек. Стайлз опустил взгляд и обнаружил грязный развод по всей футболке. 

– Да заткнись ты, – проворчал Стайлз, но все же улыбнулся, пытаясь отмыть футболку под краном. – Теперь переодеваться придется. 

– Невероятно, как ты так умудрился, – смеялся Дерек, падая обратно на кровать, обнажив мышцы живота. 

– Понятно как, – возразил Стайлз, – лжец ты, – добавил он, надевая футболку. 

– Не, ты прав, очень даже вероятно. 

– Идем, – вздохнул Стайлз, снова похлопывая Дерека по ноге. – А то на автобус опоздаем. 

––*––*–– 

– Купи мне ее, – попросил Стайлз, оборачиваясь к Дереку с толстовкой в руках. Они находились в одном из многочисленных магазинчиков на дощатом помосте, построенных специально в местах прохождения туристических маршрутов. Из тех, что продают безвкусные безделушки с серьезной наценкой в качестве сувениров на память о дорогущем отпуске. К счастью или к сожалению, но у Стайлза больше не осталось денег на все эти ненужные финтифлюшки. 

– Стайлз, наркоманскую толстовку я тебе не куплю, – Дерек раздраженно выдохнул. Стайлз усмехнулся и повесил ее обратно. 

– А это? – спросил Стайлз, держа в руках шляпу с рисунком листа марихуаны. 

Дерек взглянул на него: – Шерифу понравится. Стайлз рассмеялся и принялся примерять очки. Дерек направился к украшениям. 

Когда Стайлз подошел к нему пару минут спустя, Дерек рассматривал браслет с подвеской-дельфинчиком. – Дельфинов любишь?, – спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек поднес браслет поближе. 

– Кора любит, – ответил Дерек. – У нее в детстве было кольцо с дельфином, я нашел его, но уже не помню, куда оно делось, – сказал он задумчиво. Стайлз мягко улыбнулся, задев кончиками пальцев руку Дерека. Дерек откашлялся и отстранился. 

––*––*–– 

В бухте они расположились на песчаном пляже под палящим солнцем. Дерек распылил на Стайлзе лосьон для загара, но когда Стайлз поинтересовался, разотрет ли он ему спинку, Дерек набрал в руку песка и кинул его прямиком в Стайлза. 

– Ну, спасибо, – кивнул Стайлз, – Я оценил. 

– Пожалуйста, – кивнул Дерек, – Я даю тебе возможность отшелушиться, – добавил он. 

– Очень любезно с твоей стороны, Дерек, – ответил Стайлз, пытаясь очиститься от песка. 

– Потому что я подающий, – сказал Дерек. 

– Какая удача, – нараспев произнес Стайлз, – а я – принимающий. Глаза Дерека чуть расширились, как бывает, если он не совсем понимает, шутит Стайлз или нет. Он кривовато усмехнулся, будто сам еще не определился, как отреагировать. Стайлз рассмеялся и поднялся с земли. 

– Кажется, там жареных моллюсков продают, будешь? – спросил он. Дерек пожал плечами и согласился. 

Стайлз спокойно ожидал своей очереди, когда нечто блондинистое в розовом полосатом бикини едва ли не сбило его с ног. 

– Ай, ого, – выдала девушка, шмякнувшись лбом прямо Стайлзу в грудь. Стайлз же облился содовой и подскочил. 

– Черт, я весь мокрый, – сказал Стайлз. Она рассмеялась и попыталась встать ровно: – Не переживай, такое случается при встрече со мной, – не совсем трезво сказала она. Стайлз подавил смешок и внимательнее на нее посмотрел. 

– Черт, а ты мелкая, – отметил Стайлз, запоздало подумав, не грубость ли сморозил, но девушка только шире улыбнулась, прищелкнула язычком и, подмигнув, выдала: – Ага, а от этого обычно еще больше намокают. 

– Мы раньше не встречались? – все еще глядя на нее, спросил Стайлз. – Ну, кроме снов моих, конечно? 

– Ха, а ты ловкач, – ответила она, – но я не одна. Ты в "Majestic" остановился? Стайлз кивнул, припоминая: – Точно, я видел тебя с девушкой, она... 

– Ага, ты и девушку мою помнишь, – ответила она понимающе, – отличный выбор. Она у нас красотка...о, легка на помине! – сказала она, радостно улыбаясь и заключая в крепкие объятия девушку в парео и шляпке. 

– Чего? – поинтересовалась бедняжка, но позволила себя обнять, и по их виду было понятно, что к подобным проявлениям чувств они давно привыкли. 

– Это... – начала было блондинка, но запнулась и слегка театрально задумалась. 

– Стайлз, – представился он, кивая, поскольку руки его были заняты банкой содовой и корзинками с жареными моллюсками. 

– Я – Зи! – ответила блондинка, улыбаясь. – а это – Брит...боже, ты глянь только! – вдруг сказала она, цепляясь за руку Брит. Стайлз слегка оторопел: – На что? 

– Невозможно просто! – сказала Зи, во все глаза таращась куда-то за спину Стайлза. Стайлз обернулся, заметил приближающегося к ним Дерека и озадаченно переспросил: 

– Чего? 

– Как это чего? – разводя руками, переспросила Зи, – в нашу сторону идет невозможный красавчик. 

– Стайлз улыбнулся, снова обернулся и попытался всмотреться вдаль, за Дереком, но затем до него все-таки дошло. Он глубоко вдохнул и обернулся: – а, – выдохнул он, – ты о нем? 

– О нем... – скептически начала она, но запнулась и улыбнулась, – Так он твой? 

Стайлз собрался было ответить, но Дерек как раз остановился рядом. 

– Привет, – кивнул он Зи и Брит. Зи едва заметно ухмыльнулась, и Дерек перевел взгляд на Стайлза в поисках поддержки. 

– Она тебя красавчиком считает, – объяснил Стайлз. 

Дерек заметно удивился, напрягся, но все-таки произнес: – Прошу прощения...в смысле... – и даже успел покраснеть. Стайлз громко рассмеялся и покачал головой. 

– Нет, если серьезно, я только и исключительно по девушкам, – кивнула Зи, – но если ты вдруг решишь выложить видео... Вообще стоит завести аккаунт на xvids, еще redtube тоже ничего...ну, чтоб ты знал. По-моему, ты там нехило заработаешь, – кивнула она. Брит стояла возле нее как вкопанная, а Стайлз рассмеялся и перевел взгляд на Дерека. 

– Он у нас камеры немного стесняется, – пояснил Стайлз, похлопывая его по обнаженной груди, – боже, какой ты упругий, – прошипел Стайлз, удивленно отводя руку. Дерек одарил его очередным взглядом. 

– Забываю иногда, – пояснил он, глядя на Зи. 

– От такой красоты нельзя отлипать надолго! – ответила Зи. 

– Я все еще здесь, – вмешался Дерек. 

– Прошу прощения, я вообще не часто ее выпускаю, она с людьми не научилась еще взаимодействовать, – объяснила Брит, пытаясь оттащить Зи. Стайлз усмехнулся, за что получил пинок от Дерека. 

– Понимаю, я вот поводок дома забыл, – Дерек кивнул в сторону Стайлза. – Хотя, лучше всего, конечно, помогает намордник. 

––*––*–– 

Тем же вечером они направились в искусственно созданный внутри пещеры бассейн с баром прямо у края воды. Стайлз налакался "Маргариты" и уже перешел на "ты" с текилой. 

– Хочешь еще? – спросил Дерек, совсем чуть-чуть раздраженно. 

Стайлз перевел на него взгляд: – Конечно хочу, но мой счет в банке со мной не согласен, – ответил Стайлз, прижимая к груди пустой бокал из-под "Маргариты". 

Дерек театрально закатил глаза, наклонился к бару, поставил на стойку пустой бокал и попросил: – Еще один, спасибо, – сказал он бармену и указал на остатки текилы, стекающей по стенкам сосуда. 

– Не стоило, – чуть робко произнес Стайлз, подплывая к Дереку и положив руки на стойку. Дерек неопределенно пожал плечами. – Я же сказал, что тут все включено, – сказал ему Стайлз. 

– Ты как-то себя переоцениваешь, – ухмыляясь, сказал Дерек. Стайлз возмутился: 

– Чего!? Ты меня транжирой что ли назвал? – раздраженно спросил Стайлз. 

– Ну, если дорогущая обувь тебе впору, – ответил Дерек, глядя на выбор вин за барной стойкой. 

Стайлз ударил его по руке: – Какого черта это значит? 

– Кому нужны столько пар кед, – с издевкой объяснил Дерек. 

– Да ну! Я обувь покупаю на распродажах в Marshalls, иди нахрен, чувак, и за это я заслужил четвертую, – он помахал бармену. 

– А у вас оливки в мартини платные? – с надеждой в голосе спросил Стайлз. 

Бармен явно не совсем понял, чего от него хотят: – Эмм...нет. 

– Черт! – расстроился Стайлз, схватил бокал и хмуро уставился на Дерека. Дерек взглянул на стойку и рассмеялся, затем оттолкнулся от нее и поплыл в сторону Стайлза. 

– Я же разолью все, – почти паникуя сказал Стайлз, спешно отхлебывая из бокала. 

– А ты постарайся не разлить, дорогая все-таки хрень, – поучал его Дерек, погружаясь в воду, пока на поверхности осталась только голова. Водная рябь ударяла Стайлзу в грудь. – Я рассчитываю получить от тебя кое-что взамен, – поддразнил его Дерек. 

– Неа, ты плохо себя вел, – отрезал Стайлз, слизывая соль с бокала. 

––*––*–– 

Ближе к закату, когда вечер уже вовсю приближался с западной стороны, Стайлз, Дерек и все остальные экскурсанты собрались у автобуса, чтобы посетить последнюю на сегодня достопримечательность. Их ждали песчаные пещеры с видом на океан и возвышающимися над прозрачной голубой водой скалами. Группа высыпала из автобуса и короткой тропой прошла до обрыва скалы прямо в океан. 

– Спустимся к воде? – спросил Стайлз, указывая на ступени, выдолбленные в камне. – Или может поедим? Выпьем? – предложил он, кивая в сторону бара позади них. 

– Я хочу поплавать! – воскликнула Зи, посмотрела вниз и направилась к ступеням. Стайлз рассмеялся, глядя на Дерека с сомнением смотрящего вниз. 

– Как вариант, ты можешь просто спрыгнуть, – поддразнил его Стайлз, – Я знаю как ты ненавидишь лестницы. 

– Да запросто, – отмахнулся Дерек, не обращая внимания на издевку. Он принялся расстегивать ремешки сандалий, Брит сделала то же самое и протянула свою обувь Зи. Под звуки смеха и бьющихся волн оба они подошли к обрыву. 

– Постой...ты серьезно? – внезапно осевшим голосом воскликнул Стайлз и дернулся в сторону Дерека, – прям со скалы собрался спрыгнуть!? 

– Это совсем не опасно, Стайлз, – легко улыбаясь, уверила его Брит. 

– Дерек, ты же не знаешь наверняка, – предупредил Стайлз. Дерек на него уставился, но Стайлз, все так же взволнованно вздохнув, продолжил гнуть свое: – Дерек! А помнишь, когда ты лампочку в лофте решил поменять и тебя током ударило! 

Дерек фыркнул, обошел Стайлза и подошел к краю обрыва. 

– А потом еще случай был, когда ты попытался папе понравиться, прочистив водосток, но свалился с крыши, – Стайлз считал, загибая пальцы, но Дерек ударил его по руке. 

– Или вот когда ты в офис устроился, день там проработал, пока галстук твой не угодил в измельчитель бумаги... 

– Ага, и знаешь, что у этих случаев общее, Стайлз? – отрезал Дерек, слегка краснея. – Ты! 

– Де... 

– Может, ты лучше свалишь отсюда? 

– Ой–ой, – прошептала Зи. Брит шлепнула ее по руке и попыталась оттащить в сторону. 

– Может, так я и сделаю! – злобно и обиженно выкрикнул Стайлз. Усмехаясь, он отошел на шаг назад. 

– Отлично! – холодно ответил Дерек. Стайлз заметил, как Зи и Брит переглянулись. 

– Стайлз, здесь многие с обрыва прыгают, – сказала Зи, – пойдем снизу посмотрим, – сказала она, предлагая Стайлзу взять ее под локоть. 

Стайлз услышал, как Брит тихо говорит Дереку: – Переживать за близкого человека нормально, даже если слишком сильно. Он же твой парень... Стайлз обернулся и пересекся с напряженным взглядом Дерека. На мгновение тот замешкался, но затем подошел к самому краю. Сердце Стайлза пропустило удар и замерло в момент, когда Дерек сделал блестящее сальто назад и исчез за обрывом. 

Затем сердце забилось в бешеном ритме, он подошел к обрыву и посмотрел вниз. Дерек с брызгами погрузился в воду довольно глубоко, но затем успешно всплыл. Стайлз неровно выдохнул, хотя даже не заметил, что задержал дыхание, и направился вместе с Зи по ступеням вниз, чтобы уже оттуда прыгнуть в воду. 

Дерек елейно скалился, подплывая к Стайлзу. С вершины послышался громкий выкрик, и Зи присвистнула, приветствуя Брит, которая погрузилась в воду в паре ярдов от них. 

– Я с тобой не разговариваю, – заявил Стайлз, держать на плаву. Дерек закатил глаза. В ярких лучах заходящего солнца они искрились как драгоценные камни. 

– Стайлз, – вздохнул он, но Стайлз покачал головой и проплыл мимо. – Стайлз, – в этот раз голос его смягчился, будто Дерек понял, что Стайлз не шутит. 

– Да что такое? – спросил Дерек, – ты же знал, что ничего со мной не случится, зачем тогда... 

– И откуда же я мог это знать, Дерек? – проворчал Стайлз. 

– Стайлз, потому что тут и пары футов нет, – ответил Дерек, указывая на группу девчонок, решившихся на прыжок. 

– Ладно, хорошо...и все равно! Но тут...понимаешь, камни и рыбы всякие и... – Стайлз вздохнул. Он посмотрел вверх как раз, когда мальчишка лет десяти прыгал со обрыва. 

– Мда, понятно, да пофиг, – выдал Стайлз и по самые ноздри ушел под воду. 

Дерек широко улыбнулся, подплыл чуть ближе, положил мокрую ладонь Стайлзу на макушку и погрузил его по воду. Стайлз увернулся, стянул с Дерека плавки, отплыл назад и залился смехом. 

– Прям как взрослый, – Дерек закатил глаза, поправил плавки и пустился вдогонку. Догнал он его уже в тени пещеры, как раз в месте, где какая–то парочка неистово обжималась у мелкой бухты. 

Стайлз ухмыльнулся и оглянулся на Дерека. – Идем, – прошептал Дерек, кивая в сторону. Он обернулся и Стайлз схватился за его спину, вода с мокрых волос стекала прямо на Дерека. 

– Извини, – тихо сказал Дерек, когда они снова оказались под заходящим солнцем. Стайлз прикрыл глаза, широко улыбнулся и легонько толкнул Дерека головой: – извини, что страх высоты на тебя перевел, – вздохнул он. 

– Не знал, что ты высоты боишься, – признался Дерек. В голосе его Стайлз явственно почувствовал удивление и понимание. 

Стайлз пожал плечами: – как ты мог узнать, если я об этом не рассказывал? – спросил Стайлз. Дерек промолчал. 

––*––*–– 

Следующим утром Стайлз проснулся первым и сонным взглядом осмотрел Дерека в ярких лучах восходящего солнца. Тот еще крепко спал, поэтому Стайлз, скатился с кровати, почесывая затылок (ну, и если честно, задницу тоже. Он и не помнил уже, когда последний раз просыпался с не приспущенным бельем...хотя, два дня назад, конечно, потому что вообще-то Стайлз предпочитает спать нагишом). 

Он поплелся в ванную, провел мокрой расческой по волосам, отлил и надел первые попавшиеся шлепки – наверняка Дерековы, потому что были ему чуть-чуть малы. Но он мстительно ухмыльнулся и переобуваться не стал, намереваясь их основательно растянуть. 

– Ну, задница, надеюсь удобно тебе потом точно не будет, – пробурчал он себе под нос, как можно сильнее растягивая шлепки по пути в столовую. 

* 

– А половинка твоя где? – Стайлз обернулся и обнаружил позади себя улыбающуюся Зи. Стайлз стряхнул тостовые крошки и улыбнулся: – В кровати еще, – ответил он. Зи вместе с Брит заняли два передних места за почти пустующим столиком. 

– Один? – удивленно спросила Зи, – а дверь заперта? – игриво поинтересовалась она, делая вид, что направляется в сторону выхода. Брит закатила глаза и притянула Зи обратно рядом с собой. 

– Хочешь его? – спросил Стайлз, протягивая через стол ключ-карту, – держи, он весь твой. 

– Скучать же будешь, – рассмеялась она, на что Стайлз изобразил полнейшее удивление. 

– Он слюни пускает, – сообщил ей Стайлз, – и не признается. 

– Точно как она, – сказала Брит, пихая Зи в плечо и принимаясь за черничный маффин. 

– Ага...но теперь у меня вот что есть, – оскалился Стайлз, достал телефон и разблокировал его. Он протянул его девушкам, чтобы те увидели новую заставку: фотографию спящего с открытым ртом Дерека и мокрым пятном на подушке. На мгновение Стайлз засмотрелся на длинные ресницы Дерека, на его мягкие, растрепанные волосы без укладки и на вмятины от подушки у него на щеке. Брит на него понимающе посмотрела, он спешно прокашлялся и принялся болтать как раз, когда стул возле него заскрипел, и на стол опустилась тень. 

Стайлз от удивления даже подпрыгнул и наспех сунул телефон в карман прежде, чем обернуться и самодовольно произнести: – Доброе утро, звездочка моя! Дерек промолчал, с жадностью взглянул на кофе и направился к стойке. 

– Эй, и мне чашечку захвати заодно! – воскликнул Стайлз и успел схватить Дерека за рукав, прежде, чем тот оказался вне досягаемости. 

– Сам справишься, – зевая, ответил Дерек и даже не обернулся. 

– Видите, Дерек милейший жаворонок, – сказал Стайлз, вертя в руках пустую чашку. Но вернулся Дерек с двумя дымящимися чашками в руках и рогаликом в зубах. – Сколько шуток тут завернуть можно! – к недовольству Дерека усмехнулся Стайлз. 

– Держи, – сказал Дерек, передавая одну из чашек нетерпеливо ерзающему Стайлзу. Но, получив желаемое, он нахмурился. 

– Чувак, ты сюда целую корову выдоил? – спросил он разочарованно. 

– Иди и кофе себе добавь тогда, – ответил Дерек, поднося чашку ко рту. Стайлз удивленно на него посмотрел. Дерек уставился в ответ, но с места не сдвинулся. Тогда Стайлз обратился к своему внутреннему Скотту: брови домиком, широко раскрытые глаза и надутые губы. Дерек тяжело вздохнул и все же протянул свою чашку Стайлзу, чье лицо расплылось в широкой и счастливой улыбке; Дерек забрал себе неугодный кофе и сделал глоток. 

– О, боже! – рассмеялась Зи, взяла Стайлза за руку и подняла вверх. Стайлз удивленно наблюдал, как она складывала его пальцы в подобие кулака, оставив только мизинец, который она будто бы пристально изучала. 

– Чего... – начал было Стайлз. 

– А, да я просто восхищаюсь тем, как такой внушительных размеров мужчина с легкостью попадает под влияние одного мизинца, – усмехнулась она. Стайлз убрал руку и, избегая взгляда Дерека, неуверенно рассмеялся. 

Стайлз обхватил чашку руками, облокотился о стол и принялся наблюдать за дымящимся напитком, затем наклонился и сделал маленький глоток, шумно причмокивая. Он широко улыбнулся Зи, она ответила нежно и понимающе, но взгляд ее устремился в другую сторону, в сторону Дерека. С тем же выражением лица Дерек смотрел на Стайлза с чашкой чрезмерно горячего кофе, но, заметив на себе чужой взгляд, поспешно перевел свой на лежащий на столе рогалик... 

––*––*–– 

С остальными членами стаи они встретились уже после обеда на групповой экскурсии по дикой природе Ямайки. Которая, впрочем, ограничилась лодочным переходом через мерзкое удушливое болото. Из наиболее запоминающегося можно назвать попытку Дерека скормить Стайлза стайке разъяренных капуцинов и нескольким крупным крокодилам, проплававшим в опасной близости от лодки и, несомненно, возбужденным присутствием в лодке нескольких оборотней. 

Стайлз и не догадывался, что боится крокодилов, пока один из них не щелкнул пастью прямо перед его лицом. Он непроизвольно схватился за футболку Дерека, когда животное нервозно рассматривало стаю. Дерек удивленно посмотрел на Стайлза, и оба они так же удивленно перевели взгляды на руку Стайлза, сжимающую край Дерековой футболки. 

Стайлз разомкнул кулак и ощутил, как краска заливает ему лицо. Но Дерек мгновенно расслабился, повернулся к воде и в сторону от глазеющих туристов и сверкнул алыми глазами в направлении крокодила, который не замедлил исчезнуть под почти неподвижной гладью воды. Стайлз промолчал, но еле заметно улыбнулся, завидев самодовольное выражение лица Дерека, и мягко подтолкнул того плечом. 

––*––*–– 

Они не ссорились еще долгое время, пока Дерек не поскользнулся в ванной и чуть не ударился головой о раковину – и все из-за пролитой Стайлзом воды, когда он принимал душ. 

– Господи боже! Стайлз, коврик в ванной не просто так положили! – возмущался он, входя из ванной в одном полотенце в области паха, но с оголенными бедрами с обеих сторон. 

– Ага, и мне ничуть не жаль, – помахал головой Стайлз, наблюдая за Дерековой задницей, на которой от напряжения даже ямочки появились. – Не стыдно ни разу, – он попытался обойти Дерека, но тот, не оборачиваясь спиной, двинулся обратно в ванную. Прежде, чем Дерек успел захлопнуть дверь, Стайлз хихикнул и выдал: – А в зеркале все равно все видно... 

– О, а это что такое? – спросил Стайлз у Эллисон, державшей в руках прямоугольный глянцевый проспект, который он поначалу принял за карту вин. После жутковатой экскурсии по дикой природе Ямайки они отправились обратно на пляж и в бар, в котором были еще в первый вечер. Стайлз пододвинул стул к широкому столу, остальные сделали то же самое. 

– Игры новобрачных, – прочла Эллисон вслух, – Хорошо ли вы знаете своего возлюбленного? – она улыбнулась Скотту, он ее обнял, и она положила голову ему на плечо. – Не важно, как давно вы вместе, есть ли у вас за плечами годы счастливой совместной жизни, или вы только поддались чарам любви, все гости приглашаются на конкурс за звание "Идеальной пары курорта Majestic " 

– Отстойнее не придумаешь, – съязвил Джексон, отпив глоток вина из своего бокала. Стайлз не был уверен, любил ли вообще Джексон вино, или просто наслаждался звуком собственного голоса, заказывая самую дорогую бутылку. 

– Нам точно нужно поучаствовать, – Эллисон схватила Скотта за руку, не обращая внимания на Джексона. – Весело же будет, – упрашивала она. Скотт как будто слегка засомневался, сдерживаясь ради широкой ответной улыбки Эллисон, и конечно же, выдержав паузу, сам засиял: взгляд его смягчился, он расслабился и утвердительно кивнул. Эллисон радостно его поцеловала, а Стайлз приложил все силы, чтобы не сблевануть. 

– Мы участвуем, – сказал Джексон Лидии, на что она закатила глаза и проговорила что-то, подозрительно напоминающее "невероятно", когда Джексон схватил объявление. 

– А вы, ребят, тоже собираетесь? – спросил Айзек у Стайлза, выражение издевки так и застыло на его непомерно привлекательном лице. Стайлз удивился, а Кора рассмеялась и со всей серьезностью произнесла: – Лично я считаю, вы просто обязаны участвовать. 

Стайлз перевел взгляд на рядом сидящего Дерека, в выражении которого читалось неприкрытое отвращение, рассмеялся и отрицательно помотал головой: – Вот и ответ на твой вопрос. 

– Да, но тут сказано, что победители получат приз, – попытался заманить Айзек. 

– А я сам по себе приз, – ответил Стайлз. Сидящий рядом Дерек презрительно усмехнулся. 

– Ага, только после второго пришествия, – резюмировал Дерек. 

––*––*–– 

Стайлз практически мгновенно понял, что Дерек сделает все, чтобы сдержать слово. Стайлз не экстрасенс и не предсказатель, он просто слишком хорошо знал Дерека Хейла и его талант попадать впросак; гибкость его в этом смысле поражала, конечно. 

– Чего? – удивился Стайлз весьма красноречиво, потому что на конкурс он точно не записывался. Но когда Айзек и Кора принялись истерически смеяться, ошеломленная пара поняла, кто именно во всем виноват. Стайлз даже не был уверен, что хуже: что его запрягли участвовать в попсовых "Играх новобрачных", или что ведущий воодушевленно объявил во всеуслышание: – Стайлз и Дерек Стилински! 

Как ни удивительно, но Дерек незамедлительно дал понять, что именно возмутило его больше: – Да я бы никогда твою фамилию не взял, – в ужасе произнес он. Стайлз на мгновение задумался, пожал плечами и произнес: – Стайлз Хейл...можно и так. 

– Замечательно, потому что обрекать наших детей на фамилию Стилински я бы не стал, – ответил он. Стайлз разозлился: – а что плохого в фамилии Стилински? 

– А что в ней хорошего? 

– Постой, ты сказал "наших детей"? – переспросил Стайлз, на что Дерек закатил глаза и обернулся к Коре и Айзеку. 

– Ты мне после этого не сестра, уж это ты, надеюсь, понимаешь? – заявил он, но Кора лишь рассмеялась, наклонилась и поцеловала его в висок. 

– Я даже не уверен, кто на кого хуже влияет, – вздохнул Дерек, обращаясь ко всем троим. Стайлз указал на Айзека, Кора на Стайлза, а Айзек на Кору. Скотт с Эллисон рассмеялись, а Джексон выглядел так, будто готов был надавать тумаков всем. 

– Ладно, хорошая была шутка, а теперь вы оба пойдете к нашей славной управляющей и сообщите ей, что я скорее сожру миску аконита, чем поучаствую в этом идиотском конкурсе, – ворчал Дерек, а Стайлз ему поддакивал. 

– Ой, да ладно, охренительно весело же будет, да вы просто обязаны поучаствовать, – запротестовала Кора. 

– Я даже склонна согласиться, – произнесла Лидия. Стайлз мысленно уже назвал ее предательницей, но получил в ответ только ухмылку. 

– Да вы что, они же в первые пять минут прямо на сцене друг друга поубивают, – поддержал его Скотт. 

– Точно, – согласился Стайлз. Дерек собрался было что-то сказать, но микрофон, к явному недовольству присутствующих оборотней, вдруг перешел на высокие частоты. 

– Ой, прошу прощения! – искренне извинилась сотрудница курорта, поднявшись на небольшую импровизированную сцену. – Итак, раз уж мы набрали конкурсантов, игра состоится завтра вечером на южной части острова. Кстати, ее трансляцию вы также сможете увидеть на местном телеканале – это для тех, кто предпочитает остаться в комфортных номерах...а теперь, уверена, все хотят узнать, какой ожидается приз? – послышалось несколько воодушевленных возгласов. Стайлз заинтересованно обернулся. – Все участники получат подарочные карты курортного магазинчика, пара, занявшая второе место, получит сертификат на 500 долларов в оплату тура, а главный приз – полное возмещение стоимости всего тура! 

Скотт мученически вздохнул, елейные улыбки Коры и Айзека потухли, а Стайлз крепко схватился за плечо Дерека: 

– О да, мы точно в деле! 

– Только через мой труп, – сообщил ему Дерек. 

– Вполне можно устроить. 

––*––*–– 

– Чувак, я хочу, чтобы мне оплатили весь отдых, – убеждал Стайлз следующим вечером за час до похода на пляж, сжимая в руках информационный проспект. 

– Я заплачу за нее, будь она неладна, – ответил Дерек, отбирая у него бумаги. Стайлз только еще больше раздосадовался. – Стайлз, что именно тут может сработать? – недоверчиво поинтересовался Дерек. – Нет ни единого чертова шанса, что мы выиграем! 

– Так и терять нечего! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Попытка не пытка! 

– Уверен, у тебя в этом вопросе просто воображения не хватает, – ответил Дерек. 

– Да ладно, ты вообще раз восемь чуть не умер, а это по шкале боли Дерека Хейла вообще не считается, – сказал Стайлз. 

– Даже не знаю, – проворчал Дерек, – притворяться, что я с тобой встречаюсь, вот уж точно пытка, – вздохнул он. Стайлз разозлился и скрестил на груди руки. 

– Козлина ты порядочная...а когда мы выиграем, тебе вообще ничего не достанется. Я все потрачу на шоколад и подписку на порно, – прошипел Стайлз, отталкивая смеющегося Дерека в сторону, чтобы попасть в ванную и подготовиться. 

––*––*–– 

– Ты же не в этом пойдешь? – внезапно остановившись, спросил Стайлз. Дерек осмотрел футболку и в замешательстве перевел взгляд на Стайлза. 

– А с ней что не так? – вздохнул он. 

– Ничего... – небрежно махнул Стайлз, – кроме того, что все. 

– Стайлз, это ты мне ее купил, – в смятении сказал Дерек. 

– Ладно, да, футболка нормальная, но Дерек, это же главное событие здесь, все – там будут вообще все! 

– И что это значит? – в отчаянии поинтересовался Дерек, хотя и не очень хотел слышать ответ. 

– Это значит, что черная лучше подчеркивает твои руки, а если сотни людей будут думать, что я реально на тебя запал, но лучше бы ты выглядел как можно круче, понял? 

– Ах да, точно, – с издевкой согласился Дерек, поднимаясь. – Об этом-то я не подумал, – сказал он. Стайлз с подозрением проследил, как он подошел к шкафу в поисках чего-то. 

– И что ты делаешь? – настороженно спросил Стайлз. 

– У нас бумажные пакеты есть? – спросил Дерек. 

– Чего? – спросил Стайлз, – у меня нет, а что? 

– Лицо тебе прикрыть. 

– Ой, да пошел ты! 

––*––*–– 

– Жесткая конкуренция, – прошептал Дерек Стайлзу на ухо за секунду до их выхода на сцену. Стайлз улыбнулся рядом стоявшей паре, о чем-то спорящей на повышенных тонах. Напротив находилась пожилая пара явно за семьдесят – они держались за руки и радостно улыбались. Третьими их соперниками оказалась лесбийская пара, которая, если спросить Стайлза, уж слишком серьезно отнеслась к вопросу подбора одежды и головных уборов друг под друга. 

– Ты сменил футболку, – между делом отметил Стайлз. Дерек слегка покраснел и пожал плечами, отчего рукава футболки натянулись. Стайлз беззастенчиво уставился на проступившие мышцы, а Дерек попытался скрыть самодовольную усмешку. Не сработало. 

Стайлз заметил, как напряглись его плечи, когда они взошли на сцену после короткого приветствия ведущего. Они уселись в импровизированных декорациях, а за спиной у них шумели океанские волны. За каждой парой располагались большие LCD экраны и Стайлз предположил, что это высокотехнологичная замена привычным большим карточкам. 

Как и было обещано, в зале уже набралось зрителей, некоторые из них сидели за столиками у самой сцены, и их обслуживали официанты, принося вино и морепродукты, другие расположились ближе к пляжу, наблюдая за действом, болтая ногами в воде. Стайлз пытался успокоиться и не выдать обуявшее его волнение, пока они рассаживались по местам. 

––*––*–– 

– Это бессмысленный вопрос! – возразил Дерек. Ведущий многозначительно на него посмотрел, немного неуверенно улыбаясь. Это был только первый вопрос. Стайлз предполагал, что раздражаться Дерек начнет хотя бы к третьему. Но в целом он просто радовался, что причина раздражения в этот раз не в нем. – Любимая рыба в смысле поесть или...в аквариуме посмотреть? – переспросил Дерек. 

– Какая разница? – спросил ведущий. 

– Очень даже существенная... – ответил Дерек. 

– Ну, выберите одну! 

– Которую? – спросил Дерек. 

– Да любую! 

– Ну, не знаю, он почти не ест морепродукты и питает странную нежность к рыбе-удильщику! Среди зрителей Стайлз заметил ошеломленный взгляд Скотта. Дерек обернулся к Стайлзу, но по выражению его лица что-то понять было сложно. 

– Хорошо, давайте посмотрим, что ответил Стайлз, – сказал ведущий, не обращая внимания на выпад Дерека. 

– Эмм... – выдал Стайлз, и все взгляды обратились на экран, на котором неровным почерком Стайлза было написано: "В смысле вкуса или эмоциональной привязанности?", а ниже: "последнее – рыба-удильщик", а "первое – фу". 

Ведущий сжал переносицу и присудил им высший балл. 

. 

– Отлично, дамы и господа, – ведущий обратился к Стайлзу. – У каждого в детстве была плюшевая зверушка. Какая была у вашего партнера? И как он или она называл эту игрушку? – закончил ведущий. 

Дерек тотчас замешкался и крепко задумался. Стайлз нашел среди зрителей улыбающуюся Кору, пристально на нее посмотрел и наскоро написал ответ на своей панели. 

– Итак, Дерек, – спросил ведущий несколько минут спустя, остановившись перед ними. – Какая у вас в детве была любимая мягкая игрушка? 

– Эмм...я не помню... – он вздохнул, но Стайлз посмотрел на него так, что было ясно, ему следовало получше пораскинуть мозгами. 

– Ну чего? – раздраженно спросил Дерек. Стайлз продолжил на него пристально смотреть: – Я не...кажется, у меня была плюшевая овечка что-ли? – Дерек пожал плечами. – Я не помню имени...вроде...Морт? Морти...Мортимер? – Дерек раздраженно пожал плечами. 

– Ну хорошо, Стайлз, какой был ответ? – Стайлз радостно заулыбался, щелкнул пальцами и указал на экран, на котором, на радость зрителей, было написано: "Плюшевая овечка Мортимер". 

– Как, черт возьми, ты узнал? – с подозрением спросил Дерек. Стайлз пожал плечами: – Вынюхиваю пока ты в туалете сидишь. 

– Господи, Стайлз, что ты несешь, – вздохнул Дерек. 

– Да ты там чуть ли не час сидишь, что еще прикажешь делать? – возмущенно спросил Стайлз. Зрители засмеялись, а Стайлз усмехнулся: – однажды я в холодильнике убрался, пока ты там был, и я что-то я не помню, чтобы ты жаловался, – сказал Стайлз. 

– Конечно, потому что половина испорченной еды там твоя, – ответил Дерек. 

– У меня нет порченной еды, – Стайлз покачал головой. 

– Точно, – согласился Дерек, – потому что ты поедаешь все. Что тебе не принадлежит. 

– Ладно-ладно! Двигаем дальше! – прервал их ведущий. 

. 

– Если оставить попугая в вашей спальне на неделю, какое выражение он выучит? 

– Не знаю, а звуки мастурбации – это выражение? – ехидно улыбаясь, спросил Дерек. Стайлз у него за спиной выдал преувеличенное "ха–ха–ха". 

– Как ответит ваш партнер на вопрос: просыпаясь по утрам, вы оказываетесь на его стороне или он – на вашей? 

– Он точно скажет, что я на его стороне, но я вообще-то все стороны считаю своими, – ответил Стайлз. 

– Я не твоя сторона, – проворчал Дерек. 

– Да ладно, я не виноват, что ты как стена, не будь ты таким большим и теплым, я бы может и ответил, что на моей. 

– Ты парень большой, – согласился ведущий. 

– А я о чем? – улыбнулся Стайлз, притворяясь, что стонет, корчась на стуле. Дерек приложил ладони к лицу, а Айзек и Кора гоготали в переднем ряду. 

.

– Как бы ваш партнер ответил на вопрос, чем он хорош в постели? 

– Ну... – Дерек вздохнул, погрузившись в напряженные размышления. – Он точно скажет про руки, но я бы отметил его особенные посткоитальные припадки нарколепсии. 

Стайлз уставился на него: – Вранье и ты это знаешь, – возразил он. – Про второе – вранье, а с первой частью порядок, – добавил Стайлз и озорно улыбнулся, когда на экране высветился его ответ – Волшебные пальчики, – сказал он, демонстрируя их зрителям для наглядности. Дерек закатил глаза, сцепил руку со Стайлзом и опустил их вниз. 

Перед тем, как убрать руку, Стайлз тихонько сжал руку Дерека. Дерек самодовольно усмехнулся. 

.

– Представьте, как ваш партнер занимается любимым видом спорта. Что у него в руке? 

Без малейшего промедления Стайлз ответил: – Мой член. Дерек искренне рассмеялся, когда на экране высветился его ответ "его эрекция", а зрители радостно заулюлюкали. И пока друзья восхищенно смотрели на них с передних рядов, Стайлз протянул ладонь Дереку, а тот, не отводя взгляда от ведущего, дал ему пять. Стайлз заметил в топе Лидию, которая, хоть и закатывала глаза, но улыбалась как-то по-особенному, такую улыбку он видел у нее только пару раз, и даже Джексон качал головой, но неожиданно, Стайлз бы даже сказал, _тепло_. 

. 

– Итак, настало время блиц-опроса. Гленн и Дороти делят первое место со Стайлзом и Дереком, – чересчур драматично объявил ведущий, но Стайлз с Дереком и без того еле способны были усидеть на месте. Стайлз схватил Дерека за руку и пристально на него посмотрел: – у нас получилось, чувак, – сказал он. Гленн и Дороти, в свою очередь, решили осадить их пристальными взглядами. 

– Продолжим задавать вопросы, и первая пара, ответившая неверно, проиграет, – разъяснил ведущий, глядя на пары, чтобы убедиться, что они поняли условия. 

– Старик, тебе не выиграть, – шепнул Стайлз, и за это Дороти решила испепелить его взглядом. 

– Первый вопрос для Стайлза и Дороти...назовите самое странное место, в котором вы занимались любовью. Стайлз погрузился в раздумья и, прежде чем записать ответ, пристально посмотрел на Дерека. 

– Гленн? 

– Это было в 1972–м, – начал он, – летом, кажется... 

– Торопись, дедуля, – вмешался Стайлз. 

– В церкви. 

Стайлз искренне удивился, а зрители рассмеялись, когда Дороти радостно обняла мужа. 

– Вот это да, – поразился ведущий. – Дерек? 

Дерек пялился на Стайлза, будто намереваясь прочесть его мысли. Стайлз молча поднял бровь. Дерек слегка нахмурился. 

– В ветеринарной клинике. 

– Да, черт возьми! – воскликнул Стайлз. Дерек рассмеялся и Стайлз обнял его одной рукой. 

. 

– Ладно, десять вопросов кряду и никто не собирается сдаваться, – с ноткой отчаяния в голосе произнес ведущий. Некоторые посетители уже начали вставать со своих мест и уходить. 

– Эмм, ладно, вот хороший вопрос. Трудный вопрос, будем надеяться... Дерек напряженно подался вперед. – Среди всех известных мифологических существ выберите одно, на которое похож ваш партнер. Вопрос для...Стайлза и Дороти. 

Стайлз с Дереком обменялись победоносными улыбками, которые стали еще шире, когда Гленн ответил "ангел", а Дороти – "огр". 

– Ну вот, Стайлз и Дерек, вам нужно ответить правильно... 

– Оборотень! – воскликнул Дерек. 

– О да, выкуси! – Стайлз окончательно потерял контроль, запрокинул голову назад и взвыл. Дерек рассмеялся и покачал головой, в то время как стая вместе с остальными зрителями встала и принялась радостно улюлюкать и подбадривать. 

––*––*–– 

Радуясь и шумно обсуждая произошедшее они дошли до своего домика. Стайлз бомбочкой прыгнул в бассейн, чтобы сбросить все еще переполнявшую его энергию. 

– Нихрена себе, ты только представь, мы реально выиграли! – он откашлялся и вытер воду с лица. 

Дерек пожал плечами и улыбнулся: – Мы переиграли пожилую супружескую пару. 

– Да мы знаем друг друга буквально лучше пожилой супружеской пары, – воодушевленно сказал Стайлз. 

– Ага, но как так получилось? – спросил Айзек. 

– Это потому что у них один мозг на двоих, – разъяснила Кора. – И у кого он сегодня? – спросила она у обоих. Дерек подхватил ее, поднял и пригрозил кинуть в бассейн. Она вцепилась в него и принялась просить прощения. Стайлз пожал плечами, уставился на Дерека, но тот демонстративно отвел взгляд в сторону. 

––*––*–– 

Первое, что увидел Дерек следующим утром, – распластавшегося на кровати Стайлза, чья рука удобно устроилась на Дерековой шее. Дерек схватил его за руку и откинул в сторону. Рука шлепнулась о шею, и Стайлз проснулся. 

– Чтослчилось? – удивленно спросил он, дернувшись всем телом. 

– Ты на моей стороне. Снова. Дерек сбросил одеяло, потянул спину и щелкнул костяшками пальцев. 

– Трескучий старикашка, – сонно пробормотал Стайлз, удовлетворенно простонал и зарылся обратно в одеяло. Затем он перекатился на сторону Дерека и принялся пинать его ногами в копчик, пока Дерек не шлепнул его и не встал с кровати. 

– Я пошел в душ, – сообщил Дерек, перебросив через плечо полотенце, лежавшее до этого на краю стула. Стайлз не ответил и Дерек решил, что он снова уснул, но когда он вернулся из ванной полчаса спустя, в кровати уже никого не было. 

Он вышел на крыльцо, пробежался взглядом по пляжу, но там было пусто, поэтому Дерек решил, что Стайлз ушел завтракать вместе с стаей. Подозрения оправдались, когда он обнаружил записку, лежащую поверх обуви. 

"Я завтракаю, волчара! С любовью, твоя лучшая половинка" 

Дерек закатил глаза, но все-таки сунул записку в карман. Он еще не успел полностью разобраться в произошедшем вчера, и даже не был уверен, что в этом в принципе можно разобраться. Выражения лиц друзей сами за себя говорили о том, что здесь явно было что-то не так, сверхъестественное там точно имело место быть. 

Не могут быть Стайлз и Дерек настолько близки. 

Он все еще повторял это про себя, будто если повторять эту фразу снова и снова, она перекроет все, случившееся вчера, включая момент, когда он завороженно смотрел на спящего Стайлза, переполняясь теплом и умиротворением, а это уже точно чересчур. Это значит...что он вроде как испытывает чувства, ну, не то чтобы настоящие чувства, но полное отсутствие отрицательных чувств налицо. 

Это как с икотой: понимаешь, что перестал икать только через пару минут после того, как перестал, и даже пытаешь икнуть еще, но уже не выходит. Дерек и хотел бы вмазать Стайлзу, но в действительности, все, чего ему было нужно – это пялиться на его идеальные губы, ну и хорошо бы, чтобы он при этом болтал про Звездные войны. 

Так он дошел до застекленных дверей, ведущих в столовую, и услышал бешено колотившееся сердце Стайлза. Оно всегда удивляло Дерека: ритм его всегда превышал скорость биения сердец других людей. По-началу даже пришлось привыкать, чтобы понимать и отличать, когда Стайлз привирал или боялся или... 

Дерек как раз пытался избавиться от навязчивых мыслей, заходя в столовую, когда услышал обрывки разговора. Других членов стаи в столовой не было, это он заметил почти сразу, но слышен был смех Зи, поэтому он помедлил и прислушался. 

– Мы вместе...не знаю, – рассмеялся Стайлз в замешательстве. Какой же он никчемный лгун, подумал Дерек и закатил глаза. – Ну, может быть, год. 

– И это все? – переспросила Зи. 

– Мы сначала дружили или, ну не знаю, – смеялся Стайлз, – мы познакомились, когда я в старшей школе учился, года за два до выпуска. 

– Брит и я тоже в старшей школе познакомились. 

– Тогда мы вроде как друг друга ненавидели, – признался Стайлз, и Дерек замешкался. – Ну, в смысле, все сложно. 

– Понимаю, Брит и я тоже не особенно поладили поначалу. 

– Дело даже не в этом...наверное, думаю, мы просто ревновали, боролись за внимание Скотта, с которым я вас вчера знакомил, помнишь? 

– Славшяна с ямочками? 

– Он самый, – рассмеялся Стайлз. Дерек услышал стук металла о керамику, а затем глоток. 

– А потом вы друг поняли, что вся эта вражда – всего лишь неприкрытое сексуальное напряжение, – возбужденно сказала Зи. Стайлз подавился кофе, или Дерек решил, что он подавился кофе – шипение и всплеск наводили только на такую мысль. 

– Эмм...ага, – сказал он, – вроде того. 

Дерек сделал шаг вперед как раз, когда Зи задала очередной вопрос, и он остановился и снова отошел назад. – Так когда? Когда ты понял, что он нравится тебе. Или...ну ты понял, что его не ненавидишь? 

– Эм, – удивленно начал Стайлз. Послышался скрип стула и Дерек отчетливо представил себе, как Стайлз пытается выйти из неудобного положения, и не знает точно, как это сделать. 

– Не знаю... 

– Да ладно, – уговаривала Зи. Стайлз нервно засмеялся. 

– Эм, думаю, в смысле, я точно не знаю, но было пару… – он запнулся на мгновение, и Дерек вслушивался в мерное биение его сердца. 

– Да, – неожиданно произнес он. – Ну ладно, да...кажется, я помню, как однажды стал думать о нем по–другому. Не знаю, понял я что-то тогда или просто решил...ого, да он нормальный человек, в конце концов! Я нашел кое что, а у него почти нет детских вещей из-за пожара, но у него есть семейные фотографии, которые он хранит в альбоме. Не уверен, знает ли об этом кто-то еще, но… Я случайно наткнулся, но там есть вещи, совместные вроде. Корешки от билетов в кино и карты из поездок в парки развлечений, в которые мы ездили, – голос Стайлза был мягким и...нежным. Дерек хотел бы видеть его лицо, что-то защемило у него в груди. – Может, потому что мы все время оказываемся вместе, потому что...в смысле, когда мы еще не были вместе… – поправил себя Стайлз, – но у него много всего, много всяких вещей от меня. Наступила долгая пауза, и Дерек выглянул из-за двери и нашел взглядом Стайлза. Тот повел плечами и наклонил голову. 

– Черт, я сейчас умру от умиления! – голосила Зи и хлопала его по руке. 

Дереку понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы собраться и все-таки выйти. 

––*––*–– 

– Нет, да ни за что, – Дерек ослабил хватку на запястье Стайлза, когда он убедительно дал понять, что отказывается наотрез. 

– Зачем было бронировать плавание с дельфинами, если ты не собирался с ними плавать? – спросил Джексон. Дереку не хотелось признавать, но вопрос был вполне разумный. 

– Потому что все бронировали! – истово заорал Стайлз и скрестил руки на груди. 

– Ты дельфинов боишься? – Дерек расплылся в улыбке. 

– Чего? – выдал Стайлз, – нет! Дерека это не убедило. – Я всего остального боюсь! – признал Стайлз. 

Дерек рассмеялся, снова схватил Стайлза за запястья и оттянул его руки от груди. Стайлз почти не сопротивлялся и позволил подтащить себя к краю лодки, где Скотт с Эллисон уже готовились к погружению в воду. Дельфины им явно были рады. 

– Ты хоть знаешь, что таится в океанских глубинах? – спросил Стайлз. Дерек уже собрался ответить, но Стайлз его перебил: – вот именно, не знаешь! А почему? Да потому что там хрен знает как глубоко! 

– Стайлз… – Дерек попытался вставить хоть слово. 

– А акулы, чувак, реальные ГРОМАДНЫЕ создания размером с автобус, готовые сожрать любого! 

– Ты серьезно? – спросил Дерек и с подозрением уставился на Стайлза, гадая, не ударился ли он головой. Стайлз покраснел: краска залила щеки и добралась до груди. 

– Стайлз, – вздохнул Дерек и накрыл руки Стайлза своими. – Я потерял счет, сколько раз я спасал твою костлявую задницу, и теперь ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе стать наживкой для акул? – Стайлз от удивления раскрыл рот, но произнести ничего не смог. Он немного успокоился и улыбнулся, на секунду сжал руки Дерека и отпустил, сделав глубокий вдох: – Ладно. 

Стайлз осторожно погрузился в воду, будто ожидая увидеть среди дельфинов плавник белой акулы. – Дерек! – сдавленно закричал Стайлз, когда не увидел его рядом. Дерек рассмеялся и подплыл к Стайлзу, позволив тому вцепиться ему в руку. 

Дерек гадал, чувствуют ли дельфины нервозность Стайлза, или они решили устроить жесткую терапию отвращения, или они просто засранцы, а может в действительности никто не знает, что у Стайлза в роду вердельфины. В любом случае, как только Дерек отплывал от него хоть на секунду, каждый дельфин считал своим долгом добиться внимания Стайлза. 

– Ого, вот это да, такое со мной впервые, – смеялся Стайлз, страх понемногу отступал. 

– По-моему, они с тобой заигрывают, – смеялась Эллисон, проплывая мимо. Дерек ей улыбнулся. 

– Они отлично в людях разбираются, – ответил Стайлз, поглаживая сразу двоих. Дельфины охотно подставляли ему брюшки и снова погружались в воду. 

Дерек наблюдал, как Стайлз все больше расслаблялся, а улыбка его становилась шире и искреннее, как бывало довольно редко. Стайлз заметил на себе взгляд и помахал ему как раз, когда очередной дельфин уткнулся носом в раскрытую ладонь. Дерек поборол защитную реакцию отвернуться, и вместо этого улыбнулся в ответ. Один из дельфинов проплыл мимо Стайлза, поприветствовал его почетным кругом и позволил погладить себя по носу. 

––*––*–– 

– Нет, ни за что и никогда, – голос Лидии балансировал на острие бритвы. В палево-зеленом сарафане она босиком стояла на платформе. Она была на полтора фута ниже Стайлза, а он все равно ежился под ее взглядом. 

– Но мы себя так хорошо вели сегодня, – убеждал он. Лидия пристально на него посмотрела, задумчиво сжав розовые губки. Она взглянула на Эллисон, та пожала плечами. 

– Ладно, – решила она. Стайлз в победоносном жесте поднял кулак вверх и улыбнулся Дереку, закатившему в ответ глаза, – доставай доску для "Эрудита". 

. 

– Вот дерьмище, – выругался Джексон. 

– Ты сейчас на полном серьезе тридцать баллов за слово "дилдо" заработал? – разрываясь между раздражением и восхищением, спросил Скотт. Дерек смеялся, качая головой, пока Стайлз победоносно вытанцовывал прямо на стуле. 

– О да! – пропел он, – отсоси! Он поднял ладонь вверх, Дерек лениво поднял свою и с громким шлепком получил пять в ответ. 

– Я бы ему все награды за одно это слово присудил, – сказал он. Стайлз лукаво улыбнулся и толкнул его в плечо. Дерек потянулся за мешочком с буквами, вытянул еще несколько и выложил на доске. Стайлз принялся их раскладывать. 

К концу игры они выиграли подчистую. Тем же раскладом они сыграли в Scattegories, почти доведя некоторых участников до слез. 

– Ну и каково это, когда вас тотально поимели, м? – подзадоривал Стайлз. 

– Ага, алоэ для паленой раны дать? – спросил Дерек. Кора сконфуженно прикрыла лицо руками, Айзек рассмеялся. 

– Ш-ш-ш, давай словесными перепалками буду заведовать я, – предложил Стайлз, похлопывая Дерека по ноге. Дерек отпихнул руку. 

– Да я мастер перепалок, – проворчал Дерек. 

– Конечно-конечно, – сказал Стайлз, – образца 1993-го. 

– Да я тебя отпавню, – выдал Дерек только чтобы рассмешить Стайлза, и ответная улыбка на пол-лица вызвала только одно желание: накрыть ее своей. Дерек улыбнулся, ощутил прилив жара, а в животе шевельнулось что-то, подозрительно напоминающее бабочек. 

– Черт, лучше бы вы все это еще в старшей школе выяснили, – вздохнул Скотт. 

– Все это – это что? – спросил Стайлз. 

– Ну, что вместе вы отличная команда, если только не сретесь на пустом месте, – ответил Скотт, – очень бы помогло в свое время. 

– Может, это ты будишь в нас худшие качества? – сказал Дерек. Скотт скорчил рожу. 

– Может, дело в пресловутом сексуальном влечении, – добавила Кора и лукаво улыбнулась. Дерека бросило в жар, со Стайлзом вышло то же самое. Он промолчал, но кинул в Кору игровую карточку, избегая смотреть Стайлзу в глаза. Жест, конечно, дурацкий, но так уж вышло. 

––*––*–– 

После полудня они дурачились в бассейне. 

– Нет, – Дерек отрицательно качал головой, а Стайлз упрашивал его, стоя напротив и положив руки на бока. 

– Давай же! – ныл Стайлз, – ты же нечеловечески силен! 

– Ага, а ты за ланчем штук 70 крылышек сожрал, не говоря о беконе за завтраком. 

– Да, но я час назад в туалете был, считай, ничего лишнего, – сказал Стайлз, похлопывая себя по животу. 

– Господи боже, – качал головой Дерек. 

– Ну пожалуйста! 

Дерек пораженно вздохнул, и не успел он согласиться, как Стайлз захлопал в ладоши и потянул загребущие руки к Дереку. Он подошел к краю бассейна и позволил Стайлзу без какого-либо изящества забраться ему на спину. Стайлз повалился на одну сторону, потом на другую, пока Дерек для устойчивости не схватил его за колени. 

– Боже, Стайлз, скотина ты неуклюжая! – возмущался Дерек, когда Стайлз намертво вцепился ему в волосы. 

Он слегка поежился и рассмеялся: – Коленкам щекотно! – сказал он, сжимая ими голову Дерека. 

– Да ладно? - недоверчиво переспросил Дерек. 

– У меня свои закидоны, – воскликнул Стайлз. 

– Ага, подходящее слово, конечно, – невозмутимо ответил Дерек. 

– Признай, тебе нравится у меня между ног, – манерно произнес Стайлз. Дерек легким движением скинул его со спины прямо в воду. Стайлз выплыл, улыбаясь во все лицо, капли воды стекали по носу и ресницам. 

––*––*–– 

Стая разошлась по своим делам, чтобы провести последнюю ночь со своей половинкой. 

– Чем сегодня занимаемся? – спросил Дерек Стайлза, пока тот загорал в гамаке. 

– У нас ужин на пляже заказан, – ответил Стайлз и сменил положение на сидячее. – Если ты не против, – добавил он. Дерек видел, как он сжимал и разжимал пальцы – привычка, которую Дерек не раз у него замечал. 

– Ага, – кивнул Дерек. – Почему нет? Стайлза ответ не очень убедил, а вот почему – стало ясно час спустя, когда настало время ужина. 

Дерек точно не знал, чего именно ожидал, когда Стайлз упоминал про пляж, но когда они по узкой мощеной дорожке дошли до означенного места, то увидели красиво украшенную и задрапированную уединенную пляжную кабинку. Столик со свечами был накрыт на двоих, бутылка шампанского охлаждалась в ведре, а их дожидался официант. 

Дерек неловко сел на выдвинутый для него стул, Стайлзу, судя во выражению лица, было настолько же некомфортно. – Я заказал, когда думал… Стайлз принялся объяснять, но Дерек его перебил: – Конечно. 

– Ничего? – спросил Стайлз, пока открывалось и разливалось шампанское. 

– У нас же полное возмещение расходов как-никак, – улыбнулся Дерек, протягивая бокал в качестве тоста. Стайлз ощутимо расслабился и протянул свой бокал. Потом все пошло легче, нервозность пропала, напряжение ушло, остался только шум океана позади них. 

С другого конца острова доносилась музыка, а солнце уже уходило за горизонт. В небе появлялись звезды, а Дерек чувствовал себя...умиротворенно, такого с ним не случалось уже давно. Он ощутил мягкое, но настойчивое похлопывание по ноге и увидел на себе взгляд Стайлза. – Ты в порядке? – спросил он. 

Дерек улыбнулся и утвердительно кивнул: – Да, да, в порядке. 

Стайлз расплылся в улыбке, тоже кивнул, теребя столовые приборы: – Я тоже, – сказал он. 

– Ого, выглядит здорово, – выдохнул Стайлз, когда им принесли еду. 

– Пахнет вкусно, – добавил Дерек, усевшись поудобнее и кивая официанту. 

– Хочешь попробовать? – предложил Стайлз, указывая на свою тарелку. 

– Я даже свое еще не пробовал, – ответил Дерек. Стайлз пожал плечами. 

– Решил предложить, все равно я твое собираюсь заценить, – ответил Стайлз. 

– А если я не собираюсь делиться? – спросил Дерек. Стайлз усмехнулся. 

– На войне и в любви все средства хороши, – ответил Стайлз. Дерек повел бровью и пристально на него посмотрел. 

– Ну и что тут? – спросил Дерек, – любовь или война? 

– А есть разница? – саркастично усмехнулся Стайлз. 

– В моем случае нет, – самокритично ответил Дерек и рассмеялся вместе со Стайлзом. 

– В моем тоже, – Стайлз пожал плечами, – во всяком случае, в последнее время. 

Дерек попробовал свое блюдо, тщательно прожевал и подождал, чтобы убедиться, что Стайлз не сменит тему. Стайлз молчал, Дерек еще немного поковырялся в овощах и спросил: – Что произошло у вас с Крисси? 

Стайлз долго не отвечал и Дерек уже почти решил, что зашел слишком далеко, но Стайлз пожал плечами: – Я навязчивый, – ответил Стайлз, – по всей видимости. 

– Мм. 

– Ага. По всему выходит, что дорогой отпуск через две недели после знакомства – это “странно”, – Стайлз изобразил воздушные кавычки. – А когда я сказал, что забронировал все еще за 11 месяцев до нашей встречи, она рассердилась. Дерек слегка улыбнулся. – Типа, за себя решай. 

– Я бы сказал, что для навязчивости прошло слишком мало времени, – сказал Дерек. Он хотел это в шутку произнести, но вышло не очень смешно. Стайлз все равно рассмеялся и покачал головой: 

– Ты же меня знаешь, у меня только два варианта: “сунул, вынул и бежать” или “давай первенца Грэйди назовем? Дерек смеялся, опустив голову почти до самой тарелки, Стайлз смущенно улыбался. 

––*––*–– 

К себе они вернулись уже после десяти. И если Стайлз и заметил, что шли они слишком близко друг к другу, а пальцы их ненавязчиво соприкасались на ходу...то все равно промолчал. 

Прохладный ветер доносил отзвуки счастливых криков и смеха и, недолго постояв на пустом помосте, Стайлз с Дереком направились на пляж. Дерек заметил, как Скотт с Айзеком пытались затащить визжащую Эллисон в воду. Им удалось дотащить ее до кромки мокрого песка, куда доходили океанские волны, прежде, чем отпустить. В отместку Скотту она запрыгнула ему на спину. Скотт и этот жест воспринял как победу, приподнял ее чуть повыше и понес обратно к лежакам с полотенцами. 

Затем кто-то из них забил пару косяков, и они свободно раскурили их прямо на пляже, чего им никогда не удавалось сделать в Бикон Хиллс (по вполне очевидным причинам…”не дури! Если отец почует запах хоть в десяти футах от меня, он с собаками-нюхачами всю мою комнату перевернет. Снова”). 

Кора кокетливо предложила косяк Лидии, но та предпочла отказаться: 

– Ммм, нет, – Лидия отрицательно покачала головой, а Кора кинула в нее малиной, затянулась и, откашлявшись, поддразнила: – Ханжа. 

– Лидия удивилась, но ответила: – Я покурю, но только если паровозом с кем-нибудь, – уступила она. 

– Смотри, Стайлз, сегодня твой день, – поддразнил Айзек, пихая его в плечо. 

– Ага, но я не могу паровозом без поцелуя, вообще никак, особенно когда я уже в хлам укурился, – он неопределенно развел руками. – И в табло от Джексона получить тоже неохота. 

Джексон одобрительно усмехнулся и жестом собственника приобнял Лидию, но она его оттолкнула. – Нет, поцеловать тебя я, само собой, не против, – уточнил Стайлз, – снова. Пока до Джексона не дошел смысл сказанного, он даже смеялся. 

– В каком смысле “снова”? - переспросил Джексон. Дерек постарался не выдать своих чувств, но при мысли об этом у него что-то сжалось внутри. 

Стайлз издевательски усмехнулся, но промолчал. Кора прыснула, пожала плечами и сделала еще одну затяжку, присела на край стула Лидии и наклонилась к ней ближе. 

– Господи боже, – Дерек услышал, как несколько сердец сразу сбились с ритма, а сердца Айзека и Стайлза одновременно пустились галопом. Лидия подалась вперед, Кора нежно обхватила руками ее подбородок и приблизилась губами к розовым губкам Лидии. 

Кора выдохнула, Лидия вдохнула, клубы дыма проплыли в миллиметрах между их губами. Затем Кора придвинулась ближе, а Дерек простонал и прикрыл ладонью глаза. Даже Эллисон радостно воскликнула, поэтому Дерек решил, что зрелище вышло впечатляющим, но, боже милостивый, это же его сестренка! 

Когда он все же решился посмотреть, Кора уже сидела возле Айзека, а Стайлз поднес косяк к губам и пытался затянуться сквозь не покидающую его улыбку. 

––*––*–– 

Когда кому-то пришла в голову эта идея, Дерек уже порядком поплыл. Алкоголь выветривается очень быстро и без следа, а марихуана, хоть и не так, как с людьми, но дело свое делает. Дерек ощутил легкость в теле и спокойствие. Он чувствовал, как океан волнами просачивался через кожу, пришвартовывая его к этому месту. 

– Эмм, – первым отозвался Стайлз. 

– Ну же, засранцы, струсили? – крикнула Кора. – Давайте купаться голышом! 

– Я в деле, – Эллисон встала и подошла к Коре в знак солидарности. Скотт и Айзек переглянулись, подали плечами и тоже встали, призывая Лидию и Джексона к ним присоединиться. 

– Я понаблюдаю, – ответила Лиди, подпимаясь вместе с остальными. – Обнаженной меня видели меньше половины из вас, пусть оно так и останется. 

– Чего? Половина? Что ты хочешь сказать? – заволновался Джексон, путаясь в собственном лежаке в попытке встать. Дерек проследил, как он направился к воде вместе с остальными. 

– А ты? – неуверенно спросил Стайлз. Дерек пожал плечами, но все же поднялся. Он вдруг ощутил, как одежда стягивает его, как жмет белье на бедрах и в талии, а воротник футболки давит на шею. 

Вместо ответа он снял ее, Стайлз улыбнулся, подпрыгнул и стянул с себя футболку. – Передай косяк, для такого мне еще затяжка нужна, – попросил он и Дерек выполнил просьбу. Затем Стайлз уверенно кивнул и с криками побежал в сторону океана, сбрасывая с себя по пути оставшиеся предметы одежды. Остальные уже зашли в воду. 

Дерек слышал подбадривания Лидии, когда обнаженный Стайлз пробежал мимо нее и погрузился в воду. Дерек не стеснялся своего тела. Хотя, когда-то в школьной раздевалке ему довелось ощутить некоторую неловкость, когда он, на всеобщее удивление, оказался единственным необрезанным из всех одноклассников. 

Когда группа тринадцатилетних юнцов циклится на твоей крайней плоти...в общем, такое не забывается. 

Но теперь? Он легко разделся, от травы все казало не совсем реальным. Ему хотелось забраться в океан и долго плыть, пока не почувствует под собой землю. Он дошел до самой кромки воды и медленно направился вперед, позволяя воде охлаждать разгоряченную кожу. Так или иначе, но обнаженным ему было всегда комфортнее, он чувствовал себя не таким загнанным. Стайлз бы посмеялся, если бы он ему рассказал. Но все-таки понял бы. Всегда понимал. 

Хотя бы попытался, как всегда. Дерек всегда был ему за это благодарен; может быть, стоило об этом рассказать, при случае. Стайлз выглядел...изумительно. Лунный свет падал на бледную кожу, обнажая все изгибы нежной, безупречной кожи. 

Вода стекала по его спине, а волны едва прикрывали обнаженный зад. Дерек ожидал увидеть больше родинок, он вдруг осознал, что никогда толком и не смотрел, хотя видел Стайлза без рубашки уже много раз. Родинки были на плечах по обе стороны, как крылья, еще на копчике и правой ягодице, ближе к бедру. 

Плечи его выглядели непомерно широкими, а бедра узкими. Дерек не отвел взгляда даже когда Стайлз обернулся и понимающе улыбнулся в ответ прежде чем нырнуть и исчезнуть под водой. 

––*––*–– 

Через некоторое время стая поочередно оставила их со Стайлзом одних. Полчаса купания нагишом в океане оказали свое незамедлительное действие. Лидия и Джексон ушли первыми, затем их покинули Кора и Айзек, а потом и Скотт с Эллисон с криками побежали к отелю, подбирая на ходу разбросанную одежду. Дерек не возражал, конечно, по про себя решил остаток вечера держаться подальше от отеля. Стайлз находился в воде по самый нос и смотрел на него так, будто пытался что-то для себя решить. 

Он еще долгое время так смотрел, пока внезапно не поднялся из воды. Рот его был приоткрыт, Дереку трудно было отвести взгляд от непристойно розовых губ и стекающих по ним капель воды. 

– Я хочу плавать, – сказал он внезапно. 

– Ты и так плаваешь, – ответил Дерек. 

– Нет, я про бассейн. Я хочу в бассейне поплавать, – сказал он как само собой разумеющееся. Может, так и было, Дерек не мог точно сказать, мысли его замедлились. Дерек тоже встал, вода теперь ударяла прямо по члену, подбрасывая его на поверхность. Он заметил откровенный взгляд Стайлза прежде чем тот прошел мимо и вышел из воды. 

Обратно в отель они шли молча, прижимая к себе одежду. Стайлз шел рядом, Дерек заметил мурашки у него на коже. 

Стайлз удовлетворенно вздохнул, когда оказался, наконец, на веранде и смог нырнуть в теплый бассейн. Дерек ступал аккуратно, воображая, что можно услышать, если прислушаться к звукам, доходящим из отеля. Прислушиваться он не стал. 

Стайлз выплыл из воды, как переволновавшийся щенок стряхнул с волос воду и улыбнулся Дереку с противоположного края бассейна. – Мне здесь нравится. Жаль, что завтра уезжать, – Стайлз вздохнул и лег на спину. Бедра его показались на поверхности воды, и Дерек впервые увидел его член и короткие паховые волоски. Он был полувозбужден. 

Дерек перевернулся точно также, позволяя воде себя удерживать, будто мириады микроскопических рук толкали его вверх. Он завел голову назад и мир внезапно перевернулся: ночное небо и тысячи разбросанных по нему звезд будто стекали прямиком в океан по неразличимой кромке. От марихуаны кожу покалывало, а голова шла кругом… Такой невероятной свободы Дерек еще не испытывал (включая обретенную после похищения). 

Он знал, что Стайлз что-то сказал, но что именно – не осознавал, поэтому повернул голову и лениво и медленно переспросил: – Что? 

Стайлз улыбнулся и ответил: – Я говорю, в косяке еще затяжка осталась, если хочешь. Дерек заметил у него в руках коротенький окурок. 

– Можно разделить, – произнес Дерек, сам того не ожидая. Стайлз удивленно на него посмотрел. 

– Так не хватит, – ответил он, глядя на свои пальцы. 

– Хватит, если паровозом, – объяснил Дерек. В темноте это произнести оказалось проще. Лунный свет падал на капли воды в волосах Стайлза, а отсвечивающая вода делала его лицо то голубым, то зеленым. 

– Я… начал Стайлз, – ты не слышал, что я про себя и курение паровозом говорил? – улыбаясь, спросил он. 

Дерек сглотнул комок неуверенности и кивнул: – Ага. 

– Аа, – ответил Стайлз, а затем снова, – _Ааа_. 

Дерек ничего не сказал и не сдвинулся с места. Он решил, что так проще: всегда можно сделать вид, что ничего не было и обвинить во всем карибскую ночь и траву. Но Стайлз подплыл к нему, а Дерек не отстранился. 

– Ты...или мне? – спросил Стайлз, указывая на остатки косяка. Дерек пожал плечами, но в ответ на молчаливый вопрос Стайлза все-таки твердо произнес: – Ты. Это придало Стайлзу уверенности. Он положил косяк в рот, влажными пальцами поднес зажигалку и между ними зажегся красноватый огонек. Он вдохнул, бумага прожглась по краям. 

Он кинул зажигалку и окурок на бетонный край бассейна, подплыл к Дереку и нежно взял за подбородок. Дереку показалось, что щетина царапает ему пальцы и он коротко рассмеялся. 

Стайлз подался вперед, Дерек к нему присоединился и приоткрыл рот, медленно вдыхая дым, выдыхаемый Стайлзом, и чувствуя на своей коже его пальцы. Замедлилось все: от стекающих по рукам Стайлза каплям воды и до его подрагивающих ресниц. 

Дерек выдохнул несколько мгновений спустя, дым между ними рассеивался. Губы его покалывало от ощущения близости губ Стайлза, с каждым новым вздохом их тела едва задевали друг друга. 

Стайлз лишь на мгновение помедлил, но все же преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, и губы их соприкоснулись в нежном, но ощутимом поцелуе. Стайлз отстранился, и звук разомкнувшихся губ вызвал в Дереке ответное возбуждение, отозвавшееся набухшим под гладью воды членом. 

Стайлз лишь мельком взглянул на Дерека, прежде чем подтолкнул его к краю бассейна, подался вперед и провел носом по его губам и вверх по щеке. Губы его были разомкнуты, и он тяжело дышал против Дерекова рта - Дерек не мог точно сказать, дразнил он его или пытался сдержаться. Оба варианта казались жестокими учитывая, насколько сильно Дерек желал снова ощутить вкус его губ. 

Словно зуд, который невозможно унять, или слово на кончике языка, дразнящее и не поддающееся. Дерек наклонился, нашел губы Стайлза своими и в ответ на удивленный его возглас сам застонал, когда руки Стайлза опустились на его обнаженные бедра. 

Дерек разомкнул губы, и Стайлз благодарно принял приглашение, скользнув языком внутрь и вылизывая, и от одного осознания происходящего Дерека повело и бросило в жар. Он целовал Стайлза снова и снова, затем лизнул набухшую от возбуждения нижнюю губу и прикусил ее зубами. 

Стоны Стайлза еще сильнее распаляли Дерека, и он инстинктивно подавался бедрами вперед, пока не уперся ими в Стайлза. Он ощутил, как Стайлз скользнул вниз рукой и крепко его обхватил. Дерек подавил стон и вцепился Стайлзу в плечи. Его влажные пальцы гладили гладкую кожу, пока Стайлз медленно и неторопливо ему дрочил. 

Затем рука его исчезла, и Дерек от досады молча вцепился ему в плечо. Стайлз снова положил руки ему на бедра и с поразительной легкостью приподнял на край бассейна. 

Дерек расставил ноги, полностью возбужденный член жаждал возвращения Стайлза. От прикосновений по бедрам Дерка пробежали мурашки. Происходящее казалось невозможным, галлюцинацией наяву, несмотря на то, что именно этого он сейчас хотел больше всего на свете. Это пугало и возбуждало, хотелось бежать, но он только шире раскинул ноги, наблюдая, как Стайлз опускает голову вниз. 

– Мм, – Дерек кивнул, и не мог отвести взгляда от Стайлза, слизывающего с члена смазку и обхватывающего его у самого основания. У него были длинные пальцы, на фоне которых член выглядел еще толще. 

– Так странно, – внезапно выдохнул Стайлз; Дерек разочарованно застонал. 

– А...я не про пенис твой, – быстро поправил себя Стайлз, – пенис у тебя очень даже, – сказал Стайлз, еще пару раз проведя рукой по его основанию, а другой рукой нежно поглаживая его бедро. Дерек застонал. – Уж я то знаю, я много видел... 

– Стайлз, я понял, – перебил Дерек, толкаясь ему в руку. Стайлз смущенно кивнул и снова наклонил голову, накрывая Дерека влажным и горячим ртом. 

––*––*–– 

Они уже вернулись к себе в комнату, когда Дерек осознал, что они сдвинулись с места. Теперь они наспех вытирали друг друга, не разбирая, полотенце это, одежда или одеяла. Они добрались до кровати и Дерек, наконец-то, получил возможность дотронуться до лежащего под ним обнаженного Стайлза. 

Изящества в происходящем было мало, но они были слишком возбуждены и опьянены, чтобы об этом волноваться. Тела их исступленно извивались, возбужденные члены соприкасались и истекали смазкой, руки были везде, и прерывались они только для того, чтобы заново продолжить бешеное сражение языков и губ. 

Дерек наблюдал, как закатываются глаза Стайлза и как он кончает, извергаясь между ними, вцепившись в Дерековы руки, как будто в страхе упасть, хотя именно Дерек нависал над ним. 

Кончив сам через мгновение он понял, каково это, когда мир переворачивается с ног наголову, и вся вселенная мелькает перед глазами, доводя его до грани возможного. Кажется, он целую вечность стонал, а кончал еще дольше, сотрясаясь и извергаясь над Стайлзом, который все это время гладил его по голове и обнимал до тех пор, пока он не смог снова нормально дышать. 

––*––*–– 

Дерек ожидал, что после им будет неловко, особенно когда спадет действие травы. Но Стайлз просто улыбнулся ему, будто узрел Второе Пришествие, и, прикрыв глаза, принялся что-то радостно мурчать себе под нос. 

Дерек не удивился, он вообще верил, что Стайлз в прошлой жизни был дельфином, о чем тут же ему и сообщил. – Ммм, мне подходит, – ответил Стайлз, притянул к себе Дерека и небрежно поцеловал его в висок. 

Потные, соленые, в песке и с засыхающей спермой они лежали обнявшись на кровати. 

Затем они приняли теплый душ, хотя Стайлз значительно затруднял процесс, прижимая Дерека к стене и беспорядочно целуя. После они забрались в джакузи, выключили освещение и долго смотрели на звезды и взобравшуюся совсем высоко луну. 

Потом Стайлз переоделся в боксеры и одну из футболок Дерека, и они вышли на крыльцо после того, как Дерек сделал то же самое. Они устроились в гамаке, укрывшись взятым с кровати покрывалом. Так они провалялись, отдыхая и разговаривая, до самого восхода, когда Дерек услышал просыпающихся постояльцев курорта. 

Он затащил Стайлза обратно в комнату, и они повалились на кровать поверх смятых простыней, и лежали в обнимку, пока не настало время вставать и собираться, чтобы не пропустить вылет домой. 

––*––*–– 

Следующий день выдался сумбурным, какими бывают все дни после каникул. Торопливые сборы, сдача номера и поездка в аэропорт. У Дерека почти не было времени поговорить со Стайлзом после их спешного пробуждения под настойчивый стук Коры в дверь. 

В самолете Стайлз снова сидел между ними, и кроме вылазок в туалет (против которых, справедливости ради, он совсем не возражал, разве что они были чересчур очевидными) времени на разговор у них не было. 

Дерек намеревался поговорить, но потом их встретили в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса, посадили на заднее сидение машины и высадили у квартиры, где они наскоро попрощались, пообещав друг другу встретиться позднее. 

Но "позднее" – это такое неопределенное время, от которого в итоге остается лишь зуд в теле. Позднее – это когда угодно, примостившееся где-то между "скоро" и "когда-нибудь". Позднее не случилось тем же днем и на следующий день тоже, а Дерек начал подумывать, не привиделось ли ему все это. 

Каждый вечер он ложился спать, тоскуя без мерного биения сердца рядом, тоскуя по запаху дезодоранта Стайлза, оставлявшего следы на его коже. В первую ночь он проснулся в ужасе, ощутив возле себя пустоту: никто не пинал его ногами под одеялом, и никто не клал ему рук на лицо, шею или грудь. 

Он скучал по тому, как Стайлз потягивался рядом с ним как котенок, как он сопел, когда укладывался спать, и как он иногда смеялся посреди ночи во сне. 

– Твою же мать!, – глядя в потолок произнес Дерек пару дней спустя. 

С одной стороны, Дерек мог по пальцам сосчитать количество свиданий, на которых он был после пятнадцати лет. Отношения с Кейт нельзя было назвать романтичными, это был больше животный секс, чем что-то еще, а Дженнифер... 

О Дженнифер Дерек не говорил вообще. 

Года два назад он сходил на свидание с женщиной, с которой его познакомила Кора. Она отличалась от тех, на кого он обычно западал, видимо, в этом и была цель Коры. Она была аспиранткой Калифорнийского университета в Лос-Анджелесе, изучала антропологию и была...милой. Милой в таких смыслах, что наводили Дерека на мысли об обязательствах и будущем, а еще у нее был брат, которого укусили, кода он был подростком, поэтому она была в курсе, и все было прекрасно. 

И именно поэтому, как он полагал, ничего не срослось. 

Потом был Джейкоб. Его он встретил в продуктовом магазине через два городка, потому что это был ближайший магазин, где продавали сладко-соленые шоколадки, которые Кора поедала во время месячных. А Дерек и в Массачусетс бы отправился, если бы это избавило его от гормональных всплесков сестренки (не говоря об оборотнических штучках). 

Дерек знал, что долго это не продлится; предложение сходить на свидание совсем не подразумевало долгосрочных отношений. Был приличный ужин, посредственный фильм и неплохой секс: всего лишь очередная забота. "Забота", главным образом, была эвфемизмом для необходимости потрахаться в отсутствие сестренки, исключая причудливо изогнутый фаллоимитатор. 

Дерек не обременял себя отношениями, и даже это сказано слишком громко. Именно поэтому он не собирал денег на поездку (не то чтобы финансовая сторона вопроса вообще его волновала). И все же, периодически он что-то откладывал в качестве, как он выражался, финансовой ответственности, хотя вранье это было, конечно. 

Потому что оптимизм для Дерека Хейла сродни романтике: они в его жизни попросту отсутствовали. Он бы и в оборотнический монастырь ушел, если бы такой существовал. Однажды Стайлз пошутил про Аскетичных Альф, и вряд ли он осознал, насколько точно описал любовную жизнь Дерека (скорее, отсутствие таковой). 

Дерек не говорил со Стайлзом уже три дня, но на рассвете четвертого утра оказался на пороге его дома. Он был на пробежке, что вряд ли сошло бы за объяснение, потому что вокруг этого дома он бегал уже третий день, но так и не решался преодолеть еще пару шагов и позвонить. 

Уличные фонари погасли, а он как раз пустился в размышления, не слишком ли рано являться в четыре утра, как вдруг оступился и неуклюже повалился назад, прямиком в гортензии на заднем крыльце. Дверь отворилась, и чтобы уж окончательно его добить – на пороге стоял шериф во фланелевых пижамных штанах и видавшей виды футболке полицейского управления Бикон Хиллс. 

– Хейл, – без намека на удивление произнес он. Дерек сконфуженно поднялся на ноги и выжидающе посмотрел на шерифа, но тот лишь закатил глаза, жестом указал внутрь, – Я тут кофе варю, – и проводил Дерека в дом. 

– Если ты и правда думаешь, что Стайлз проснется в такую рань, приз в "Играх новобрачных" ты как-то не заслужил, – сказал Джон и достал еще одну кружку из шкафчика над кофеваркой. 

Он предложил Дереку присесть за кухонный стол, Дерек благодарно кивнул и занял свое место. Оба они мучительно долго молчали, пока не приготовился кофе, о чем машина возвестила звуковым сигналом. Шериф налил две кружки кофе, одну поставил перед Дереком, и сделал несколько глотков перед тем, как все-таки заговорить: 

– Значит, у тебя планы в отношении моего сына. 

Дерек подавился кофе, громко прокашлялся и уставился на шерифа со смесью удивления и изрядной доли вины. 

– Да вы двое самые очевидные люди на этой планете, – вздохнул шериф, – Хотя, за себя я немного беспокоюсь, мог бы и раньше обо всем догадаться, – он указал в сторону Дерека, – я про оборотней, а не про...да и об этом тоже. 

Дерек не знал, что ответить, поэтому сделал еще один глоток кофе – очень кстати по такому случаю. 

– Он целыми днями ходил по комнате и разговаривал с плюшевой обезьянкой, которую ему мама подарила в детстве. Невеселое зрелище, вообще-то, – сказал Джон и коротко улыбнулся. Дерек не удержался от улыбки, представив, как именно это происходило, попытался ее скрыть за кружкой кофе, но шерифа это даже как-то расслабило: он смотрел на него не то, чтобы как коп, но как заботливый отец на парня его единственного сына. 

Слово так и вертелось в голове Дерека, он не мог понять, каково это, чувствовать его на кончике языка. 

– Черт, – вздохнул шериф и поставил кружку на стол. – Что ты ему собираешься сказать? – спросил он, разрываясь между модусом отца Стайлза Стилински и суррогатного отца...любого члена стаи, если уж на то пошло. 

Дерек пожал плечами: – Честно? Я намеревался и дальше прятаться в гортензиях, – вздохнул Дерек. Джон усмехнулся и тихо покачал головой. 

– Послушай, сынок, – сказал шериф, и Дерек не стал напоминать, что ему 27, какая уже разница. – Я люблю сына, но он бывает...давай скажем прямо, засранцем. Дерек хмыкнул, и шериф лукаво улыбнулся в ответ, – Понятия не имею, от кого это у него. Такое комментировать Дерек определенно не стал. 

– С тех пор, как умерла его мама, Стайлз... – Джон вздохнул, а Дерек продолжил внимательно слушать. – Он плевать хотел на тех, кто ему хоть чуточку не дорог. Это так, и с этим ничего не поделать. Но если влюбится? Отдаст все. 

– Да, так он постоянно и делает, – признал Дерек, и слегка покраснел, гадая, не ляпнул ли лишнего. Но шериф совсем не удивился. 

– Иногда Стайлз слишком старается, если считает, что знает чего хочет. 

– В смысле, кого хочет? – переспросил Дерек, но шериф только пристальнее на него посмотрел и промолчал. 

– Ты его любишь? – спросил шериф, теперь это был именно отец. Дерек удивился, не знал точно, как ответить. 

– Я за него умру, – ответил он, потому что так оно и было. 

Шериф покачал головой, – Но станешь ли ты ради него жить? 

––*––*–– 

Проснувшись эти утром, Стайлз перевернулся, ожидая увидеть спящего Дерека, но лишь упал с кровати. В который раз. Прошло четыре дня, и ничего у него не было, кроме ушибленной задницы и ухмыляющейся обезьянки в форме полицейского на краю кровати. 

Он проснулся, сходил в туалет, помыл руки и промочил лицо водой, пытаясь отогнать сон. Он поплелся вниз босиком, в растянутых боксерах с бетменом и футболке, которую так и не вернул Дереку в последний день на Ямайке. 

Он зашел на кухню, широко зевнул и увидел стоящего у плиты Дерека. – Чего? – почти бессвязно выдал он, а отец поприветствовал его кухонной лопаткой, разбрызгивая масло по полу. 

– Как...почему ты готовишь оладьи с Дереком Хейлом? – только очевидный вопрос пришел в голову Стайлзу. 

– Нам оладий захотелось, – ответил Дерек. Стайлз заподозрил неладное. 

– Однажды мне такое уже снилось, – сказал Стайлз, – вот только, пап, не обижайся, но тебя там не было, – продолжил он, и отец пожал плечами, – а у тебя под фартуком больше ничего не было, – сообщил он Дереку и скрестил на груди руки. Отец тяжело вздохнул и положил себе на тарелку пару готовых оладий. 

– Я пошел есть в гостиную, новости тоже включу, громко, – сообщил он, помахал рукой и исчез. Стайлз с открытым ртом проследил, как он ушел, и обернулся, намереваясь задать всю кучу вопросов. Дерек вовремя успел сунуть ему в рот кусок бекона. 

– Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, – решительно сказал Дерек. Стайлз слегка подавился беконом, вынул его изо рта, быстро жуя и качая головой. – Нет, правда нужно... – сказал Дерек, Стайлз застыл и кивнул. 

– Мне нравится, – внезапно и даже удивленно сказал Дерек. Стайлз в замешательстве качал головой, но не успел ничего возразить, потому что Дерек подался вперед, сократил между ними расстояние и сказал: – Имя Грэйди. Мне нравится. 

Стайлз смотрел на него, раскрыв рот. – И ты мне нравишься, и если ты не против, я бы хотел, чтобы мы были вместе, – сказал ему Дерек. – Долго и счастливо. Стайлз на некоторое время застыл, пытаясь понять, насколько серьезно говорит Дерек. 

– Слава богу, – наконец, выдохнул Стайлз, удивив Дерека. Стайлз улыбнулся и крепко прижал его к себе, все еще сжимая жирный бекон в кулаке. Дерек опустил голову ему на плечо и обнял в ответ. Так они стояли некоторое время, Дерек покрывал его шею нежными поцелуями. 

– Но кое в чем мне признаться придется, раз уж мы раскрываем все карты, – внезапно произнес Стайлз, и Дерек отстранился. 

– В чем? – спросил он, напряженно ожидая ответа. 

– Я тогда наврал, – сказал Стайлз, пытаясь подавить усмешку и явно нервируя Дерека. Это у него получалось хорошо. – Я больше подающий, чем принимающий...ничего? – сказал Стайлз. Дерек мгновенно расслабился и кивнул. 

– Ничего, – рассмеялся Дерек, – Я тоже наврал. Стайлз застыл на мгновение, – Я и правда жульничал в Scattegories. 


End file.
